The Lady Played Poker
by mpluto
Summary: Adam has met a woman who intrigues him. She's beautiful, she's funny, she's…fulfilling, and she reads people better than him. But is she the marrying kind? And who's she running from? Some violence. Moderate adult situations.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Adam Cartwright was in no hurry to get home. He rode slowly down through Johnson's Pass, down the steep grade into Lake Tahoe's upper valley. Ordinarily, he'd stop by Yank's Station, the first hostelry available in the Tahoe basin. But he was in no mood for the lengthy philosophical conversation he knew Ephraim 'Yank' Clements would draw him into, so he continued on in the gloaming. Smiling to himself, he knew exactly where he'd camp for the night; a calm, peaceful place with a serene beauty few in the world had ever seen; a place where the tranquility of the clean, pine-scented air, the majesty of the tall mountain silhouettes in the distance, and the sound and moonlight sparkle of the Jewel of the Sierra would sooth the remaining fire and longing he always felt when he returned from San Francisco and the company of one Aubrey Hoyle. With the Lady of the Lake, a curious outcropping beneath Cave Rock, to keep him company, he released Sport to graze in the tall grasses just off the road, such as it was, as he settled down onto his overturned saddle facing the lake, allowing the faint gurgle of the water lapping at the boulders on shore and the hypnotic flashes of the white moonlight on the tips of her waves to lull him into a sound sleep.

His father would never know the gratitude Adam genuinely felt when his shoulder was tapped to handle legal business in San Francisco. Of course, there were times when Ben Cartwright left Adam in charge of his brothers and the great ranch with its equally great responsibilities. It was those times when Adam missed his city companion the most; when she had almost been within reach only to be snatched out of his grasp and replaced with a lady of a different sort. But he would never argue or beg. His father didn't know about his consort, and truth be told, Adam didn't think his father would approve.

What his father thought, in this instance, didn't matter. Aubrey was beautiful and intelligent and had rather worldly experiences albeit strictly American. But what enamored him most was her _realness_ ; her down-to-earth honesty and candor. In a city where the majority of the populous were players in one class of game or another, she was refreshingly genuine.

Then again, there was a mystery about her. Due to the course of her life, she had become uncannily difficult to read; a skill she had learned early; a skill that kept her fed and clothed, both quite well. Whenever Adam even hinted at something more than that familiarity they often shared, her poker face appeared, and with it disappeared any chance of discussion.

At the moment, he was content to see her whenever he could, always so far, guaranteed of a warm place to lay his head during his stay in the city. With a faint smile to begin his day, he poured out the last of his coffee, stowed his breakfast pans and utensils in a saddle bag and mounted his faithful companion, sated for now and satisfied with going back to the home and family he loved and honestly missed until it was time to travel to the coast again and once more see the lovely poker player who graced the main table at Parker's each and every night.

XXXXXXXX

Aubrey Hoyle relaxed in the sitting room of her suite at the Parker House, the premier high stakes gambling parlor in San Francisco. Whenever Adam came and left, she was left questioning her chosen life of exile from what was considered normal for women. Adam had insinuated more than once that he was interested in more. He had invited her to Virginia City to meet his family, but she had swiftly declined.

Though she stared out a window overlooking a busy street, she saw nothing but the disappointment that had been on Adam's face when he quickly left. He knew her concerns. He knew her reasons and was well aware making even a minor commitment frightened her. The truth was she enjoyed playing poker, she enjoyed being able to go to her apartment at the end of the day responsible for no one but herself. And though he was a pleasant distraction and was probably more compatible than anyone she had ever known, she wasn't going to allow herself to fall in love with him.

Admonishing herself, she quickly vacated the chair in which she sat, went to the wardrobe and pushed dress after dress aside, looking for attire for the evening until she found the one that spoke to her. Dressing before an evening of poker had become a ritual. She could easily guess who would be there on any given night and made sure to wear a dress that played to each man's tastes. If they were looking at her, they weren't paying full attention to their cards.

She stopped cold as she moved her hair up on her head. Adam's disappointed face, still creeping into her thoughts, stared back at her from the mirror. "You will not fall for him," she said sternly to her reflection as she leaned back.

XXXXXXXX

Adam slowly rode into the yard of the Ponderosa where his father relaxed on the front porch reading the newspaper before dinner. Looking up, he gave his son a proud smile as Adam stepped down off Sport and loosely tied the reins to the hitching rail.

"Welcome home, Son," called Ben, walking forward with his hand extended.

"Pa," answered Adam, taking the offered hand.

"I hope you have some good news. Your telegram didn't say much."

"There wasn't much to say. The other side asked for a three-week continuance, and the judge granted it. I thought I'd do more good here rather than waiting around for the next court date."

Nodding, Ben moved his arm around his son's shoulders and turned him toward the house. "Well, you're just in time for supper. Why don't you get washed up? I'll get one of the hands to take care of your horse."

"Thanks, Pa."

Ben noticed Adam's vanishing smile as well as his introspective casualness. "Something bothering you?"

"Hm? I...I suppose I'm just tired. Long ride." Hoping his father wouldn't pursue the reason for his mood, he turned and walked swiftly into the house, not slowing down until he reached his bedroom and closed the door. He removed his jacket, rolled up his sleeves and splashed water on his face, all the while wondering what _was_ bothering him. He snorted and shook his head. Who was he kidding? She hadn't even considered his invitation. Had he misread her that badly? Had she been bluffing him the way she bluffed at poker?

He'd stood at the bar and watched her play time and time again. She had the art of distraction down pat, but she also possessed all the other accoutrements required to play the game well; the expressionless face, the unreadable, relaxed posture, and just the right amount of graciousness. The men who lost to her didn't seem to mind because of the way she made them feel; like they hadn't really lost anything, but rather paid for entertainment as they would have in a brothel or dance hall. She wasn't a whore, but what she was selling was mighty close; intimate entertainment without the physical part.

It was her enjoyment of the game...the whole game...more than her instant rejection of his invitation that bothered him most. He turned at a knock on the door.

"Dinner's ready."

"Be down in a minute," he answered, unbuttoning his shirt and quickly slipping on a clean one.

Hop Sing had prepared one of his favorite dinners, and when he came to clear the dinner plates before dessert, he frowned at the half-eaten food on Adam's plate. "Mista Adam not well?"

Smiling, Adam answered, "I feel fine, Hop Sing. I'm just tired. Nothing a good night's sleep won't cure."

"Good," said Ben, wiping his mouth on his napkin. "Maybe we can discuss what's happened on the case tomorrow morning then."

"Pa, there's really not that much to talk about. They've spent most of the time introducing evidence and arguing what gets accepted and what doesn't. It's been a royal waste of time and money if you ask me."

Ben grunted. "I don't pay Hiram to waste time or money. I'm sure he's not the instigator."

Pushing away from the table, Adam said as we walked toward the stairs, "I believe the other attorney is hoping to tire Hiram out. If you'll all excuse me, I think I'll turn in and get an early start tomorrow. I'm sure Hoss and Joe would appreciate some help with the new fence."

"That's the most sense he's made all night," remarked Hoss, garnering a harsh look from his father.

"Good night, Son," said Ben just as Adam turned the corner at the top of the stairs.

A faint "Night, Pa," floated down the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Aubrey had never seen the man who sat down at her table.

He leaned back and stared for a moment before he smiled. "I was looking for Aubrey Hoyle. Perhaps the doorman misunderstood me."

Narrowing her eyes, she scrutinized the man closely before she answered. "I've not had the pleasure, Mister..."

"McCovey. Landes McCovey."

"Mr. McCovey, the game is 5 Card Stud. That'll be ten dollars."

Without moving his eyes away from hers, he threw a bill out on the table, causing a stir all around.

"You misunderstand, sir. It's ten dollars to occupy a chair. The ante is twenty-five. If that's too rich for you, you can simply move to another table. But if you want the pleasure of playing with Aubrey Hoyle, ante up. The cards are coming out," she said as she split the deck with one hand.

"I'm afraid I only have cash," he said, smiling at the realization that the reputation he'd heard so much about belonged to the woman sitting across the table from him.

When she returned the smile, he imagined the brightness might blind him, if only for the way her entire face lit up. Her eyes flashed a fiery blaze, her red lips followed an elegant curve, and her attitude exuded pure confidence; those traits that often eluded even the best poker players. Perhaps it came so easy because she was a woman, and of course, women in the gaming houses were masters at seduction.

"Cash is fine, but if you'd like color..." She raised her hand to call the porter.

"That's not necessary. Cash works just as well," he said, placing a stack of five five-dollar gold coins in the middle of the table.

Aubrey hadn't been winning this particular evening. It was early enough that the day's last light was streaming through the open doors, yet she was already down a thousand. It seemed that each and every black hat that entered the card house distracted her from the game; her hopes dashed when the man who turned around and leaned back on the bar to watch wasn't who she'd hoped. After the third hand dealt to Mr. McCovey, she excused herself from the table.

"I'm not feeling well, boys," she said, standing. Reaching down to retrieve her remaining cash, she felt a hand resting on top of hers and cast her eyes up. Even before she said a word, porters were standing on either side of her.

McCovey didn't flinch, but rather allowed a smile to slide over his lips. "It's early yet, Miss Hoyle. Would you care to join me for dinner?"

When she looked down at her hand still covered by his, McCovey removed his hand and stood straight, folding his hands in front of him.

 _So like..._ Shaking off a sudden shiver, she bowed her head and declined. "I'm afraid I'm not feeling my best, Mr. McCovey. Perhaps some other time." Nodding to the men who rose when she stood, she turned toward the stairs, leaving the players at her table watching as she left. At the top of the stairs, she glanced back down, knowing a house dealer would now have taken over the table and those who had been playing would have resumed their seats. She was surprised to see Mr. McCovey still standing, watching her ascend the stairs. Lifting her chin defiantly when the corner of his mouth turned up as he slightly bowed his head, she disappeared around the corner.

Now she stood with her back to her closed door, her eyes fixed upon the ceiling above her. Though this man did not physically favor Adam, his mannerisms and attire seemed almost identical. Perhaps it seemed that way only because both were well-off men. Or perhaps she should just admit, especially after noticing every black hat that had walked through the front door, that she missed Adam terribly. She scoffed. What apparently was becoming an obsession was costing her not only money, but she imagined, a modicum of respect among the gentlemen who came to challenge her at poker.

XXXXXXXX

At the breakfast table, Hoss had been watching his older brother sit in silence, pushing his food around on his plate, taking an occasional bite, and then washing it down with half a cup of coffee. Lowering his head, Hoss waited until his father and younger brother began a conversation, then turned his bowed head toward Adam. "You drink anymore coffee, you'll be pissin' the mornin' away."

Moving his narrowed eyes toward Hoss, Adam smirked, but said nothing.

"What's eatin' at you anyway? You look like you lost your best friend. You ain't said hardly a word since you got back from San Francisco."

Adam wiped his mouth and threw his napkin down on the table as he stood. "Maybe I should've have stayed instead of coming home to help you with the fence."

Sitting up straight, Hoss answered, "Now you just settle down, Older Brother. Ain't no reason for you to get all uppity."

Ben looked calmly at Hoss. "Leave him alone."

Stabbing another flapjack, Hoss moved it to his plate. "I'd just as soon put up the fence myself, if he's gonna be uppity all day."

"Speak for yourself, Hoss," said Joe. "I don't like him when he's all moody either, but the fence'll get done quicker with the three of us."

Hoss glanced back at Adam who was shrugging on his coat. "I don't know about that, Joe. He ain't the easiest to work with when he's got somethin' stuck in his craw."

"Stop worrying about my craw and come on. The fence isn't going to build itself." Adam was already out the door as Hoss rose from the table while stuffing the entire flapjack in his mouth.

Adam rode ahead of his brothers, and when he reached the fence row, he dismounted and tied Sport well away from where picks and shovels would be swinging. He rolled up his sleeves and unbuttoned his shirt to just above his belt buckle, then began placing fence posts perpendicular to where their corresponding holes would be dug. Before Hoss and Joe had tied their horses, Adam was already standing over the sight of the first hole, swinging a pick at the packed surface of the ground.

Hoss tapped Joe's chest with the back of his hand. "You don't s'pose we should just stand back and watch, do you? At the rate he's going, he'll have all the holes dug by lunchtime."

Before Joe could answer, they both heard Adam's response. "There's another pick and a shovel in the back of the wagon. If you two would get to work, we'd have these holes dug by mid-morning."

Joe headed for the wagon, but turned his head back toward Hoss as he walked. "I have a feeling we're gonna be even more tired and sore than usual by the end of the day," he said with a pout as he rolled his eyes.

Hoss folded his lips into a tight line and nodded. "That's for sure."

XXXXXXXX

After two weeks of building and repairing fences all over the ranch, Joe and Hoss were each ready to give up a month's pay if their father would find something else for Adam to occupy his time. No matter how hard they worked, Adam expected more. Every little comment they made was met with a tirade of reasons why they'd never be trusted to handle the more important business of the Ponderosa.

"Now just you wait right there, Adam," said Hoss with his brows furrowed. "I've about had enough of you tellin' me and Joe we cain't do nothin' right. Who do you think does all this while you're out havin' a good ole time in San Francisco?" he asked, wagging his head.

"Oh, is that what you think I've been doing in San Francisco? Well, fine. Why don't you ask Pa if you can go back instead of me?" He didn't pause long enough for Joe or Hoss to answer. "I'll tell you why. Because you have no idea what any of the lawsuits we have to deal with are even about. That's because you while away the day trying figure out the best way to get out of the most work!"

Joe threw his shovel to the ground and walked away toward Cochise.

With his hands on his hips, Adam yelled, "And just where do you think you're going?"

Turning, Joe walked back to Adam, standing almost nose to nose with him and wearing a sarcastic smile. "After listening to you insult us for last two weeks, I've decided you're right, Adam. And I'm gonna live up to what you think of us."

When Joe turned, Adam grabbed his arm and jerked him back around. "You're not going anywhere until this section of fence is done. Now get back to work."

Joe jerked his arm away and shoved Adam backward. "I've had about enough of you, Adam."

"Oh you have, have you?" Adam said through gritted teeth as he shoved Joe back.

"Now wait a minute, you two," Hoss barked, stepping between Joe and Adam with a hand on each of their chests. "Pa'll have our hides if we start fightin' and don't get this fence done."

Joe and Adam each pushed Hoss's hand away and faced off chest to chest, but Hoss grabbed them both by the collar and pulled them apart.

"Stay out of this Hoss!" yelled Adam.

Pushing Joe backward, he turned, lifted Adam off the ground and dropped him. "Now Adam, I mean it. Ain't gonna be no fight today."

Adam lay on his back, grimacing while Joe giggled, prompting Hoss to back hand him hard enough to send him rolling.

"What's the meaning of this?" growled their father who had ridden up in time to see his number three son come to rest on the ground.

"Aw, Pa, these two were just about at each other's throats," explained Hoss.

"They were, were they? Well, get up, both of you," Ben said as he dismounted and came to stand next to Hoss with his hands on his hips. "Joseph, get up."

Adam had made it to his hands and knees and moved his hand to his back as he rose gingerly from the ground holding his back rigid. Feeling hands on his arms steadying him, he looked into the face of his father and shrugged the hands away. "I'm all right."

"Adam, I don't know what's been bothering you since you got home from San Francisco, but whatever it is, get it settled by the time you come back home."

"Well, don't you think that's just a little impossible?" Adam barked, glaring at his father. "I'm already home."

Ben's brow furrowed at the sarcasm from his oldest son, who knew better. His hard look caused Adam to twist his mouth and look away.

"Sorry, Pa. But it takes some yelling to get an honest day's work out of these two."

Hoss and Joe moved in to defend themselves, but Ben held up his hands. "Wait. Just wait. Adam, your brothers get plenty of work done. Sometimes...well, sometimes, you push just a little too hard."

"Too hard? Those two don't know what hard is!"

Ben could see Adam's steam rising again, so he put his arm around his son and walked away from Hoss and Joe. "We got a telegram today. Hiram says you need to get back. Some of the new evidence that's been introduced may corroborate our story, and there may be an offer to settle before the trial starts back up."

"Well, good. I'll go pack," said Adam, glaring back at his brothers as he walked to his horse.

"You boys try to finish up here before supper?" said Ben as he walked past Joe and Hoss.

Joe flared his nostrils and backhanded Hoss in the stomach. "And so he's off to San Francisco again and leaves us with the real work."

"Stop your complainin', Joe," said Hoss, lifting a pickaxe off the ground. "You want him to stay and help us finish?"

"Hmf," grunted Joe. "No, I guess not."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Ben leaned against the door jamb at Adam's room, watching as his son gathered a different collection of clothes than he wore at home. He smiled, thinking to himself that Adam was paying particular attention to what he packed. He didn't usually meddle in Adam's affairs when it came to women, but this particular one seemed to be bringing out the worst in his son, especially where his other sons were concerned.

"Adam," said Ben.

Snapping his head toward the door, Adam answered, "Pa...I didn't notice you there."

Ben grunted. "Hm. You were somewhere else entirely. Do you mind if I ask where?"

Adam just smiled and went back to packing.

Moving a hand to his pocket and the other to his chin, Ben stepped forward into the room. "For...someone...to have affected you like this..."

Raising an eyebrow, Adam gave his father a hard glance.

"Well," continued Ben, "it's apparent there's something...someone...on your mind," he said, answering the raised eyebrow with one of his own. When Adam gave no response, Ben finished. "I just hope it's not some kind of trouble."

"It's not trouble," said Adam with a hint of a smile.

"Really. And what happens when it's time to come home again?" Walking further into the room, Ben continued. "I'd call this business with your brothers trouble."

Looking at himself in the mirror, Adam reflected on the last two weeks. Maybe he'd been too hard on his brothers. Why had her rejection made him so angry? Rejection? Was that really what she did? Reject him?

Ben watched Adam stare intently at himself in the mirror, then arch an eyebrow and cock his head as if he were thinking about something other than his tyranny over his brothers. Lifting the picture of Adam's mother from the night table, Ben smiled at the lovely face gazing back at him. _Perhaps you might have been better at reaching our son._ He carefully set the portrait back down on the table, moving his hands to his pockets and shrugging. "Whatever it is, Son, take what time you need to deal with it. I don't want any more of this nonsense when you get back. Do I make myself clear?"

Ben knew there would be no answer when Adam bowed his head and puckered his mouth. He'd been heard, and that was enough. Adam didn't need a dressing-down to understand his father meant business.

Once his father had quietly left his room, Adam quickly finished packing. There would be no goodbyes this time. He'd heard his father's bedroom door quietly thump closed, and he would not wait for his brothers to come home. Fastening the strap on his valise, he lifted it off the bed, took his wallet off his desk on his way out of the door, and quietly trotted down the stairs. He hurried out to the barn, and just as quickly saddled Sport, secured his valise and led Sport out of the barn. He was about to swing up into his saddle when he stopped and looked behind him.

"You not say goodbye? You not come to kitchen for supplies?"

Turning, Adam frowned at the confused look on Hop Sing's face. "Sorry, Hop Sing. I guess I wasn't thinking."

Hop Sing stepped forward and packed trail supplies in Adam's saddlebags. "You think. You think about wrong thing. You go, you think about woman. You come back, you think about family."

Folding his lips into a line, Adam raised both brows and gave Hop Sing a quick nod before he stepped up into his saddle. "I'll do that. Goodbye, Hop Sing." With a tip of his hat, Adam rode out.

Hop Sing watched until Adam had ridden past the barn, then turned back toward his kitchen, mumbling and shaking his head all the way.

Before Adam had gone a mile away from the house, his mind was already in San Francisco...at the Parker House where he hoped he'd be laying his head upon pillows scented with lavender in two days time.

XXXXXXXX

Appraising the man sitting across the table from her, Aubrey played the hand as she always had. When she knew she had a winner, she moved slowly like every other hand, bet conservatively like every over hand, and waited minutes after she made up her mind what her move would be so it didn't appear she was anxious to pull the pot to her side of the table.

McCovey had been back each and every night she was playing. It never failed that when she excused herself from the table and rose to leave, he asked her to dinner. Each time, she declined.

Lately, McCovey seemed agitated. He was a good player. Better than most who came through the fancy glass doors at the Parker House. But he was no match for her, and she had taken a sizable amount of his money. Somehow he showed up with more, but most nights, he left without two bits in his pocket.

When she threw out the full house, gentlemen over ladies, the normally cool McCovey shot up out of his chair demanding she be searched for cards.

As usual when she was accused of cheating, she rose from the table with a smile, removed her wrap and held her arms out to her sides, the search coming up empty.

"I do not cheat, Mr. McCovey. I simply know when and what to hold and lay down."

Bending over the table, she began to rake in the sizable pile of money, and as he had done each night he'd lost, he put his hands over hers. But this time, there was no smile, but rather a snarl. She had cleaned him out. Tonight, he would have drawn his gun and taken the cash if his gun had not been checked at the door as no guns were allowed inside the casino of the Parker House. There was nothing left at the well. McCovey was bound and determined to discredit her so he could, at least, walk out with what he'd laid on the table.

Aubrey slid her hands from underneath his and waited for a porter to remove the money from the table. As she stood calmly, smiling with her hands wound together behind her, each man at the table was asked if they had witnessed any cheating, and each man in turn said unequivocally "no."

McCovey had no choice but to leave, but before he did, he threw the charm he had showered on her out the window and gave her an ultimatum along with a pointed finger as he was escorted to the door. "Mark my words, Aubrey Hoyle! I will take my fortune back from you, one way or another!" And with that, the door closed on the night with McCovey in his black suit being swallowed by the dark.

The manager of the house, a man who had always been fond of Aubrey, collected her winnings, and then collected her, moving his hand to her waist as he waved the throng who had gathered to see the spectacle at her table aside and guided her to his office at the back of the casino.

Once the door was closed behind them, he tossed the bag of money onto his desk, and turned to her with his hands on his hips. Tonight he seemed to tower over her, his brows were curled in agitation as he glared at her. But he held his tongue until he could shake his head and shake away the anger with it. How could she possibly know who the man was?

"Aubrey, it's time for you to leave."

She drew herself up straight, her back rigid and lines of tension appearing at each side of her mouth. "Leave? What are you talking about? I've had a good run here for a long time. I've made you a lot of money."

Bret bowed his head and calmed his voice before he yelled again. "You have managed to relieve one of the most well-known gamblers in San Francisco of his money. Do you have any idea what that will do to him? Do you have any idea what he'll do to you?"

"If he's so well-known, why haven't I heard of him?"

"Because you've been relatively sheltered here."

She rolled her eyes to the ceiling, and answered quietly, "What is wrong with this? Could it be _that_ embarrassing that a woman relieved him of his money? Perhaps it's time for the men of the gambling profession to take it to heart that there is a woman who can beat them."

"And how are you with gun?"

She seemed shocked. "Why, I've never used a gun. You know that."

"McCovey and his kind use theirs regularly. In your case, he might make an exception, but only because he'll humiliate you in other ways...as only a man can!" and with that, Bret leaned in so that he was almost nose to nose with her. Bret wasn't prone to theatrics, so his revelation shook her as it was intended to do.

"Is he really that bad?" she whispered.

"Yes," he said with certainty, continuing to glare at her.

She spun around in an attempt to hide her sudden fear. "And just where do I go? If he's that well known, he'll surely be able to find me."

Turning her around and moving his arm around her shoulders, he smiled and said, "I have a friend in a dirty little mining town. It's nothing like this place, but you can bide your time there until McCovey moves on. It shouldn't take too long. He'll be too humiliated to show his face in any of the gambling houses here."

The next morning, Aubrey wore a black dress and veil as Bret escorted her through the alleys to the stage station. He arranged to have her trunk and bag loaded while she waited inside the stage office so the only time she was exposed to the public was between the office door and the stagecoach.

"Stay away from the tables while you're there. News of an exceptional female poker player will travel fast."

"What am I supposed to do while I'm there?" Aubrey complained from the window of the coach.

"Read, practice your card tricks. Do anything except go down to the saloon," warned Bret just as the stagecoach pulled away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

On Adam's first day out, he'd could've made it to Placerville, but instead chose another route. Placerville was another dirty mining town. The air was somewhat cleaner considering there were no mills, but the water was little more than mud made that way by the monitors that tore down mountains or the ditches where the dirt was sluiced right into the streams.

Instead, he'd chosen Salmon Falls, or rather the area above Salmon Falls next to the American River that hadn't been clear cut, and was well away from the noise of the small town's mining activity. Here the water was cold and clean, and the air, cooled by the flow of the river, was refreshing. Salmon Falls was a much smaller town than Placerville. The people were Mormon and generally stayed close to their homes after dark. He was all but guaranteed a good night's sleep without any disturbances.

As his dinner, consisting of a rabbit he'd caught in a string trap, beans and coffee, cooked, he sat back and imagined the softness of the pillow his head would be resting on in the near future. So clear were his memories, that he could almost smell the scent of lavender on her pillow.

He smiled as he thought about her at the poker table. She was always relaxed, even when a gambler accused her of cheating. Her smile was genuine as was her lilting laughter. She exuded confidence, and when she excused herself from the table, her gracefulness was uncommon.

The smile that slowly swept over his lips now gradually faded as his brows furrowed. She seemed genuinely interested, yet she was so quick to refuse his invitation.

Deep in his reverie, he hadn't noticed the flames licking at his dinner. He jumped to move the rabbit off the spit and burned his fingers which sent a series of unintelligible complaints up into the trees. He resolved to keep his mind on what he was doing, though it was difficult not to think about her the closer he came to San Francisco.

She'd told him about her past in pieces over their first week together…about how she'd become a gambler. As her last name might suggest, she was a descendent of Edmund Hoyle, the Hoyle of card game rules fame, whose great-grandson was her father. Edmund Hoyle may have been famous, but his fame hadn't paid off in his lifetime, nor in his son's or grandson's. However, his great-grandson, Aubrey's father, read the book cover to cover, and though poker didn't exist when Edmund wrote the rules, his great-grandson became very good at one of the more popular card games of the time…poker.

When Edward Hoyle found he would be a father, he just knew his firstborn, and as it turns out, his only, would be a son. Before the top of the child's head ever saw the light of day, his name was Aubrey. Unfortunately, Aubrey's mother died hours after the birth.

Aubrey was born without those parts requisite to positive male identity. Her father, determined for his wish to be true, dressed Aubrey in trousers and kept Aubrey's hair short. By the time Aubrey was 4-years-old, she could read each and every card in a deck, and knew which numbers were greater than others. By the time Aubrey was 10-years-old, her father had taught her the game of bluff, using Aubrey as his practice companion until Edward left for the saloon to lose his week's earnings. Her father brought home someone else's scraps for dinner.

Until Aubrey began to develop very identifiable gender attributes, everyone knew her as a handsome young boy…until she wasn't. Boys didn't have the kind of chest Aubrey had. Boys didn't have the curves Aubrey developed, and most boys didn't have the delicate jaw and chin or the slender face.

Edward ignored it, he so wanted his son. But when the other men in town noticed and acted upon it, believing that nothing would ever come of their indiscretions because her father denied he was a she, she stuffed what little she had in a pillow case and left, taking every deck of cards her father owned with her. She never looked back.

She played cards to feed herself. She was her ante, so she made sure she never lost. Now, at twenty-eight-years-old, she was wealthy enough to be comfortable in San Francisco in her own lavish apartment at the exclusive Parker House. Gamblers from all walks of life had heard of her…by name only, of course, so all thought she was a he…until they sat across the table, and her gender became as evident as her skills.

Now Adam stood just inside the door of Parker House wearing a black suit and black hat. He slowly removed his gun belt and handed it to the bar tender who offered him a drink. After looking at the table where Aubrey always played and finding she wasn't there, Adam accepted the drink.

"Mr. Cartwright," said the bartender, picking up a glass and pouring a shot of whiskey. "Your usual."

"Thank you, Albert," said Adam. He turned the glass up and gritted his teeth at the sting on back of his throat. "Is Miss Hoyle in her room?"

"She's not." At Adam's raised brows, Albert said, "She left over a week ago and hasn't come back."

Straightening, Adam looked almost fiercely at the bartender. "Where'd she go?"

The bartender merely shrugged. "The lady doesn't provide me with an itinerary."

Hearing a familiar voice behind him, Adam turned, though his mood hadn't improved.

"She left this for you," said Bret, holding out an envelope. "She told me it was time for her to move on, that men like you were too distracting in her profession."

Adam hesitated before he slowly took the envelope.

"You should forget about her, Mr. Cartwright," said Bret. "You can do better."

When Adam's eyes met Bret's, the look was menacing, and though he would have liked to punch Bret in the face, Adam restrained himself. He might get one good punch in, but in another minute, the porters in the gambling hall would have thrown him out into the street. Stuffing the envelope into the inside pocket of his jacket, Adam turned to leave.

Bret nodded at the bartender who quickly stepped to the end of the bar closest to the door. "One more on the house, Mr. Cartwright? San Francisco can be a mite chilly at night. Another shot of whiskey'll warm your insides."

With his hand on the door, Adam almost declined. Instead, he moved his eyes to watch Bret turn and leave the room, then stepped up to the bar, accepting the drink and this time, sipping it.

Albert stood in front of him, cleaning a glass. "The man's name was Landes McCovey. She cleaned him out."

Adam quickly looked up at the bartender and whistled, recognizing the name belonged to a rather successful gambler with a reputation with the ladies as well as a bad temper. "How long has she been gone?"

"About two weeks," answered Albert. "Things just aren't the same here without her. We don't attract the crowd we used to. Men are leaving the tables with money in their pockets."

"Any idea where Bret sent her?"

"No idea. Somewhere McCovey won't find her. This is his territory, and he has a long memory. And Bret knows a lot of saloon owners in a lot of cities."

Tilting the glass all the way back before he placed it on the counter, Adam nodded his thanks and left to find a hotel room. He'd be in the city for another week, at least, until all the evidence was presented by the two attorneys and the judge.

On the way to a hotel, he stopped at a book store and bought two books, a first edition of _The Doctrine of Chances_ by Edmond Hoyle for two bits, and another first edition of _Candide_ written by Voltaire costing quite a bit more than Hoyle's book. He'd have to brush up on his French for this one. But then, it appeared he had the time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Adam arrived back home after an uneventful and, truthfully, rather boring three weeks in San Francisco. He could have made it more interesting, but he had no compulsion to do so. Aubrey had been gone for two weeks before he'd gotten there, and with another three weeks on top of that, he was sure he wasn't going to see her again. She probably wouldn't bother to tell him when she arrived back in San Francisco.

Her letter was apologetic and even went so far as to say she would miss him while she was away…she would miss their nights the most. He would miss their nights together as well, but her companionship would be what he longed for.

On the way home, he had a long time to think about them…together...with no one to listen but Sport, who unfortunately offered neither conciliatory nor encouraging words. No, if Aubrey was only interested in how he could make her feel in bed, it was probably best he just let her go.

Once at home, he went over the court proceedings with his father, but kept the conversation on business and avoided his father's questioning eyes. Leaning on the cool wood-burning stove in the study, Adam gave his father a counter by counter description of the two attorneys doing their best to convince the judge of the fairness of some sort of restitution.

"The evidence was clear once the date of the contract was validated. The land had been sold three times by Stedford, first to us, then to a man named Alfred Doughty, and then to a Titus Filmore. Doughty's claim was thrown out because he never filed for ownership and paid the taxes. That left us and Filmore, but since we had an original copy of the contract, and because we filed the paperwork and paid the taxes the same day, Filmore couldn't argue that his claim took precedence. The land is ours. Filmore ended up with a big loss."

Ben had been listening intently. "What was the problem with the filing? Hiram said initially that he couldn't find where we had filed and paid the taxes?"

"It turns out when Filmore went to file and pay his taxes, he pulled the sheet documenting our transaction out of the book when the clerk wasn't looking. When Hiram subpoenaed the book, the page was missing. But when he looked further, he found that the land office keeps a second copy, so he subpoenaed those records which showed the transaction. The clerk who recorded the original transaction no longer worked in the land office, but Hiram was able to find him." The corner of Adam's mouth curled up. "He remembered your name…said you were the most famous person he'd ever met. Hiram said we could file charges against Filmore, so I did. There will be another trial."

"Well, that will give you another excuse to go see this woman who's smitten you," said Ben, chuckling.

Adam's nostrils flared. "I'd rather not go back for the second trial. It's cut and dry. Hoss can handle it."

"Oh?" said Ben with a raise of this chin. "Does this mean you won't be biting anyone's head off now?"

Rolling his eyes, Adam said, "I'm not going to apologize for pushing Joe and Hoss. They play around more than they work which is why we're always pushing so hard to beat winter every year."

Rising from the desk chair, Ben moved around the desk, and put his arm around Adam's shoulders. "It seems whatever happened between you and this woman in San Francisco is over. Why don't you unpack and relax before supper? Some good hard work tomorrow will take your mind off her."

Adam's nostrils flared as a slight smile appeared. "Pa, don't tell me Joe and Hoss haven't finished that fence."

"It's finished. But the roof of one of the line shacks has collapsed, so I thought I'd send you up to repair it. That should give you the time to get your mind back on the business of the Ponderosa."

"Gee, thanks, Pa," Adam said as he picked up his valise from the floor and his bed roll from the desk and headed for the stairs.

Just before dinner, Hoss and Joe burst through the front door. As they were removing their gun belts, Hoss noticed Adam's hat on the bureau. "Hey, Adam's back?"

Joe stopped and looked at the bureau, furrowed his brow and exhaled. "Maybe Pa'll give him something to do that has nothing to do with the herd."

"Now, Joseph, your brother's had a long ride home. I don't want any disagreements at the dinner table tonight. Is that clear?" Ben admonished.

"Yes sir," said Joe half-heartedly. He had resolved a long time ago that until Adam was married and gone, his place would always be one who had so much to learn from his older brother." He closed his eyes and shook his head before he plopped down on the settee and promptly rested his feet on the table.

"Joseph!"

Joe frowned and moved his feet. "Sorry, Pa." He'd never understand why Adam could put his feet on the table, and he couldn't.

At the dinner table, Adam and his father discussed the repairs to the line shack while Hoss and Joe kept their heads bowed at their plates. Neither wanted to say anything that would raise Adam's ire. "Pa, do you have any idea how bad the roof is? Is it just the shingles? Are the support timbers still in place?"

Ben looked at his second son. "Hoss, you're the one who said the roof collapsed. How bad was it?"

Hurrying with his chewing, Hoss answered, "The whole middle fell in, timber and all. No one's been up there since last winter, so it was prob'ly from the weight of the winter snow. And that means the floor and maybe the walls are soft. You oughta plan on rebuilding the shack, not just the roof."

Adam chuckled.

"You think that's funny?" asked Hoss.

Smiling at his father, Adam said, "I think some time away working with my hands is just what I need."

"It would be nice if everyone made the best of their work around here," said Ben, raising his brows and looking at his other two sons.

Joe smirked as his head went down again.

"Aw, Pa," said Hoss. "Me and Joe been workin' our fingers to the bone while Adam's been relaxin' in a court room listenin' to Mr. Faulkner argue. It ain't like he's been doin' the hard work."

"That's true, Hoss." Ben took a sip of coffee and smiled. "It's time you and Joe had some time off. The men can handle the herd at the moment. Why don't you two take the day off tomorrow."

Joe's head popped up as Hoss gave his father a wide smile. "You mean it, Pa?"

Ben nodded. "Adam and I can handle things around here tomorrow before he leaves to take care of the line shack."

Adam nodded and pushed his bottom lip up. "I'll need a day in town to pick up supplies, but I can do that tomorrow." Laying his napkin on the table, he said, "Tonight, I think I'll turn in early. I didn't sleep very well on the way home from San Francisco. Hopefully, tonight I'll catch up. Good night."

As Adam walked away from the table, Ben considered his son. He'd been quieter than normal on this return from San Francisco. Something was bothering him…nothing like his need to get back to San Francisco the last time he came home from that city, but rather a need to work things out to let them go. Even after Adam turned the corner at the top of the stairs, Ben watched after him. He knew he'd met a woman. Now it seemed he was ready to walk away. Inhaling deeply, Ben shook his head. Where his sons were concerned, girls came and girls went. It was a rare one that affected them in some way, but Adam…Adam always seemed to be affected more deeply. Maybe it was because he was older. Maybe he was looking for someone permanent who never seemed to work out. Ben shook his head. Adam didn't share those parts of his life. There was no reason to expect him to now.

In his bedroom, Adam stood at the window and looked out at a full moon. Superstition said it was an omen of bad things. Considering recent events, maybe it was true. "Maybe McCovey was an excuse to get away from me," he said aloud. Opening the window, he leaned out and breathed deeply, taking in the fresh pine scent and wondering if she could have ever left her city and been happy here in his forest.

He undressed and lay down on cool sheets, staring at the ceiling. They seemed so happy, so comfortable their last night together. Perhaps he'd been premature asking her to come to the Ponderosa to meet his family. As his eyelids became heavier, he drifted to sleep with a smile on his lips remembering how satisfying it had been falling asleep as she lay in his arms.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Joe and Hoss slept in, arriving at the breakfast table long after Ben and Adam had eaten. Their father prepared Hop Sing for their lateness, so the cook was waiting for them with a second breakfast of the day. He said nothing as he set the food on the table, but rather glowered at the fact that he had to do this twice.

"Whatchu gonna do in town, Little Joe?" asked Hoss right before he stuff a whole piece of bacon in his mouth.

"I thought I'd try my hand at a little poker," said Joe.

"Now Joe, you know how Pa feels about gamblin'".

Joe looked around him and leaned in. "I have no intention of making a mess of myself…and what Pa doesn't know won't hurt him…or me. Don't you way a word."

Chugging down the last of his milk, Hoss burped. "I won't say nothin'. Besides, you usually get in enough trouble with Pa all by yourself."

"What are gonna do?" asked Joe.

"Oh, I thought I've have a beer or two. Maybe put a coin or two in one of them twirly machines."

Joe's eyes narrowed. "What kind of machine?"

"You know, one of those machines you put a coin in and pull the lever and all those wheels inside twirl around," Hoss replied. "If the picture matches on all the wheels, you win more coins than you put in," he said, smiling at the prospect of increasing the number of coins in his pocket.

Joe rolled his eyes. "It's called a slot machine, and it's gambling." Joe's eyes widened as he put on a sarcastic smile and gave Hoss a curt nod.

With his brows furrowed, Hoss said, "It ain't nothin' of the sort. A machine like that ain't gone clean you out like a poker table will. Now, you just quit your jawin', and let's get on outta here before Pa finds us somethin' to do."

Ben and Adam passed Joe and Hoss on the road as they were heading back to the ranch. Ben had taken care of some business in town and picked up the mail and a newspaper, and Adam bought all the supplies he would need to rebuild the line shack other than what he would cut down or otherwise saw apart on the mountain.

Adam leaned to the side with his arm propped on his thigh looking somewhat disinterested in the conversation between Joe and Hoss and their father.

"Now you boys stay out of trouble, do you hear me?" Ben said sternly. "I don't want to have to go back to town to bail you out of jail," he added, though the corner of his mouth rose. "And don't be late. You still have to get up early tomorrow."

Both sons nodded and said, "Yes, sir," and nothing else.

Adam lifted the reins and encouraged the team pulling the wagon to move forward before Ben had even faced forward. "Pa, Hoss'll be fine. Joe's the one you have to worry about. You know he's going to play poker."

"I know," said Ben. "One day, he'll get into some trouble that will hurt more than his wallet. Then maybe he'll learn his lesson."

Adam slowly looked over at his father with his lips slightly parted. "Pa, that kind of trouble on a poker table could get him killed."

Ben scoffed. "Adam, you don't give Joe enough credit where common sense is concerned. Cosmo tells me he avoids trouble. When it starts, he leaves the table, and when he can't, he's usually faster than whoever's complaining."

"That'll work fine for the locals," said Adam, "but not the occasional professional who comes through town on his way to San Francisco."

"It's the middle of the week. There won't be much going on at the tables," Ben replied confidently. "Cosmo said he'd watch after him."

Adam's brows were still curled in concern, but he said nothing more. He knew his Pa was just trying to let Joe grow up, and he couldn't fault Joe. After all, there was a time when Adam tested the waters himself.

Joe and Hoss stopped in front of the Queen, stepped down off their horses and brushed the dust off their arms. Once their horses were tied, they walked through the batwing doors and looked around. There wasn't much going on in the Queen this early. The town drunks were there for their early start, but other than them, the Queen was empty. They walked up to the bar. "Cosmo, where is everybody?" asked Joe.

Cosmo drew two beers from the barrel sitting at the end of the bar. He looked around and leaned in. "Word has it there's a high-stakes poker game over at the Sazerac."

Joe took a long drink of his beer and set the glass down on the bar. "Who started it?"

Standing up straight, Cosmo answered, "Word has it some highfalutin poker player from San Francisco's in town."

"Hm. Wonder why he left San Francisco if he's so highfalutin," said Joe.

Cosmo shrugged. "Maybe he got tired of San Francisco."

Joe smirked. "Oh, so he came to Virginia City, of all places, because the got tired of San Francisco."

"I have no idea, Joe," said Cosmo as he picked up a whisky glass and wiped it out. "Maybe you should just go over to the Sazerac and ask him yourself."

"I'll do just that," Joe replied. He turned his glass up and downed the rest of his beer, then left the saloon.

"Hoss, you better follow 'im. He's liable to get in over his head over there," said  
Cosmo.

"Cosmo, I have a day off, and I'll be danged if I'm gonna spend it playin' nursemaid to Little Joe." After Hoss finished the rest of his beer, he asked, "Hey Cosmo. Where can I find one of them slot machines?"

Raising his eyes to the ceiling and shaking his head, Cosmo said, "At the Sazerac." He watched Hoss leave the saloon, then pressed his lips together. "If Ben Cartwright ever found out I sent them over to the Sazerac, he'd never set foot in here again."

When Joe stepped through the batwing doors of the Sazerac, he found a crowd of men gathered around a poker table, so many men he couldn't see who was seated at the table. He walked over and tried to push his way in, but was pushed back. "Hey, all I wanna do is play poker."

The man who pushed him said, "You ain't playing nothing at this table 'ceptin' you got a thirty-five dollar ante.

Joe smiled and pulled out his wallet. "Like I said, all I wanna do is play poker."

The men started to step aside to clear a way to the table. When Joe arrived, he looked around him, winking and nodding conceitedly to all the men he'd passed. When he looked at the person sitting across the table, his smile left and his jaw dropped, but it wasn't long before his smile returned.

"You're a little young, aren't you?" said the woman sitting across the table.

"Does age really matter when you've got the ante?" Joe asked as he sat down at an empty seat still with the smile on his face. "What's a beautiful woman like you doing in a saloon, anyway?" Joe couldn't help staring at her bright smile.

"The game is five card stud. Can you handle it?"

Without taking his eyes off of her, Joe tossed thirty-file dollars in the center of the table. "If you'll deal, we'll all find out."

She smiled again, and all the men quieted. "All right, everyone ante up. Cards are coming out."

At that moment, Hoss stepped through the batwing doors and saw the crowd. He yelled over the din, "Joe Cartwright, are you in there?"

The woman looked away, then stared at Joe.

"It's all right, ma'am. It's just my brother, Hoss," said Joe.

She abruptly stood up, almost smiled, then said, "Suddenly, I'm not feeling well." Pulling her money from the center of the table and collecting the cash in front of her," she said, "If you gentlemen will excuse me."

Joe was up on his feet the moment she stood, and watched slack-jawed as she left the table and hurried up the stairs.

The men around the table glared at him.

"Don't look at me," he said. "She didn't need to leave until Hoss showed up."

When the crowd of men turned and glared at Hoss, he nervously smiled. "I was just lookin' for Little Joe," who stepped through the throng of men. "Joe, me and you need to get on outta here." Swallowing hard at the men slowly turning their way, he added, "Now." Grabbing Joe by the arm, he pulled him out of the saloon.

"That's just great, Hoss. Now I'll have to wait until afternoon to find a poker game," said Joe.

Hoss looked back over the batwing doors before he answered. "Ain't neither one of us gonna be around this afternoon. Them men in there look like they wanna tear us limb from limb."

Joe looked over the batwing doors. "M…m…maybe you're right, Hoss." Both men hurried down the street to their horses and rode out of town. Safely out of town and on the way back to the Ponderosa, Joe said, "Now what are we gonna do? If we go back to the house, Pa might put us to work."

"We could go fishin'," said Hoss.

"We don't have any hooks or line," said Joe. "And I don't wanna risk going to the house to get it."

"You don't suppose we could sneak in the back of the barn without being seen, do ya?" asked Hoss.

"Adam might be in the barn getting things ready to go up to the line shack." He smiled. "But it wouldn't hurt to see."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

"Adam, do you have everything you need?"

"Yeah, Pa. Everything's loaded and ready to go. I'll be leaving at first light," said Adam. He slowed his chewing and slowly raised his brow.

The front door opened. There was silence at first, Joe and Hoss very quietly unfastening their gun belts and hanging their hats. Joe mouthed, "Not a word," and Hoss nodded before they stepped around the corner.

"You're late," said Ben.

Joe carefully slid into his chair to the right of his father while Hoss lumbered around the table to his chair.

"Sorry, Pa," said Hoss, eyeing the food on the table. "Me and Joe sorta lost time out at the pond, fishin'.

"Fishing!" said Adam. He raised a brow and shrugged at the stern look from his father.

"It's been dark for over an hour. How were you fishing in the dark?" said Ben, one step below a yell. "You were on your way to town this morning. What happened that you had to create a fishing story?"

"'Scuse me a minute, Pa." Hoss stood and went into the kitchen. When he came back, he was holding a string of fish, a bit lighter because Hop Sing had already begun cleaning them.

Ben and Adam shared a look, and Adam shrugged again. "So how come you didn't stay in town?" asked Adam.

"Wasn't much going on in town," said Joe, stabbing a piece of steak with his fork and moving it to his plate.

"Well, I had to ride back to town to get the box of nails I left on the counter at Murdock's," said Adam. "Seems like an awful lot of people blame you for breaking up a high-stakes card game."

"Oh," mouthed Joe with his brows curled. "Adam…" When Adam widened his eyes expectantly, Joe turned to his father. "Pa, nothing really happened. I went in to play, and the darnedest thing happened. She heard Hoss call my name and ended it right there before I even had a chance to play."

Adam stiffened and slowly rose from his chair as he laid his napkin on the table. "She?"

"Well, yeah," said Joe. Chewing his first bite of dinner, he continued, "The reason I sat down in the first place was because it was a woman dealing the cards. And a real pretty woman at that. But I never played a hand, Pa. Isn't that right, Hoss?"

"That's right, Pa. She got up and left before she dealt the hand. Sorta odd, though. She looked almost scared, but me and Joe never seen 'er before."

Adam flared his nostrils and walked away from the table. Without saying anything he headed for the front door and began to fasten his gun belt.

Ben followed him. "Adam, what is it?"

"I need to go out for a while, Pa. Don't wait up for me."

Ben followed his son out the door to the barn. "Adam, who is she?"

Once Adam had Sport saddled, he stopped before he mounted. "Her name is Aubrey Hoyle."

"Aubrey…the gambler? But I thought…isn't Aubrey Hoyle a man?" asked Ben. Adam looked at his father with raised brows. "She's who you were seeing, isn't she?"

"She left San Francisco two weeks before I got back there. Bret Hayden at the Parker House said she cleaned out a man named McCovey. Bret sent her away to protect her from him. I didn't know he'd sent her here, and she had no idea our ranch was near Virginia City." Turning around, he continued, "Pa, she wasn't supposed to play while she was here, but now that she has it's just a matter of time before McCovey finds her."

Leaning against a post, Ben asked, "What do you plan to do?"

"I thought I'd bring her here." Adam exhaled. If that's all right with you. She's not safe in Virginia City now."

Ben took a deep breath. He'd told himself in the past it wasn't his place to judge a woman he'd never met…even though she earned her living in a saloon, though, in this case at a poker table. But this woman was important to his son. "Of course it's all right. But considering someone might be after her, don't you think we should go with you?"

Folding his lips into a line, Adam said, "That might frighten her."

"I think it might frighten her more if McCovey got hold of her," said Ben. "Even if he hasn't had time to get here, he could have men here working for him already with a simple telegram."

Hoss and Joe stepped into the barn. "Pa's right," said Hoss. "And it ain't just the lady we're thinkin' about. What would McCovey do to you to get Miss Hoyle away from you?"

Adam smiled. "All right. But I'm going up to her room. You three can watch from down stairs and outside the Sazerac."

"I'll let Dan know what's happened," said Pa. "I'm sure Mr. Hayden gave him instructions not to let her out of his sight." Ben turned to saddle his horse, but stopped. "Uh, Adam. Wouldn't it be better to take the buggy? She'll have luggage won't she?"

Flaring his nostrils again, Adam gave his father a quick look and nod. He quickly unsaddled Sport, and went to hitch the horses to the buggy.

Once in town, Adam pulled the rig behind the Sazerac. Ben, Hoss and Joe followed him. Adam motioned for Hoss and Joe to go through the alley to the front of the building while Ben and Adam went into the Sazerac through the back door. While Ben went to the bar to speak to Dan, the bartender, Adam went toward the stairs, and when he felt no one was watching, he quietly climbed them. In the upstairs hall, he realized he had no idea where to look, so he listened at each door before he knocked. Some rooms were being used. Others were quiet, and he'd lightly knock. If a girl answered, he excused himself. If there was no answer, he looked inside. Finally, he knocked on the right door.

"Who's there?"

Adam didn't answer at first. He had the fleeting thought that she might not go with him.

"Is someone there?"

"It's me, Aubrey. Adam."

She opened the door just a crack, and when she saw him, she opened it wide. "You shouldn't be here."

"Oh?" he said with a half smile. "And why not?"

She looked both ways down the hall, then grabbed his hand and pulled him inside.

As soon as the door was closed, his arms where around her and his lips were on hers. Though she didn't hold him at first, she eventually did as he lifted her off the floor and backed her further into the room. With their lips only a inch apart, he asked, "What have you done that you have to hide out?"

As she relaxed in his arms, she said, "I did what I usually do. I won…and he didn't like it."

"And now you've played poker, and the whole town has seen you. Didn't you know it would be just a matter of time before McCovey found you out once you'd done that?"

She stiffened. "How do you know it was McCovey?"

"I spoke to Bret when I went looking for you at the Parker House."

"You went… Oh, yes. I forgot. Your trial." She wriggled out of his arms and turned away. "It doesn't matter," she said, taking a few steps away from him before she spun around. "Adam, I've been cooped up in this room for weeks. Until today I didn't leave it. Dan's had all of my meals brought up to my room." She wrung her hands. "I just needed one game. I thought because it was early there might be one or two men who would play, but the crowd just…grew." Adam had followed her, and she stepped away again. "I was enjoying the game so much I forgot why I was here until I heard someone yell for a man with your last name, and that brought everything back."

"Well, you can't stay here now."

"I don't know where else to go. Bret arranged this." She jumped at the touch of his hands on her shoulders.

"Get your things together. You're coming with me," he said quietly.

Turning back to him, she asked, "Where are you taking me?"

"To the Ponderosa. It seems you're going to meet my family after all. And you'll be protected there," said Adam with raised brows.

She moved her eyes up to his. "Does your family play poker?"

"No," he answered, chuckling. "We play checkers."

"Then no, Adam. I'll go to another town."

"And play poker?" He grabbed each of her arms firmly. "Aubrey, if you go anywhere near a poker table it will just be a matter of time before McCovey finds you."

"Adam, I don't know how to do anything but play poker," she said, bowing her head. "And I'm afraid I'm not very good at doing nothing."

Moving his arm around her shoulders, he turned her toward the door. "We'll find you something to do. Let's go."

"What about my things?" she asked with wide, amused eyes.

Adam crooked his jaw and took an obvious deep breath. "Get your things together."

As she began to pack her belongings in her trunk, she spoke. "I really don't think it's a good idea for me to go to the Ponderosa. I'm not the kind of woman your father would care to know based on what you've shared. Nor am I the kind of woman he would feel comfortable surrendering a son to. I should just take my chances with McCovey. It might be unpleasant, but I've been in that position before…when I was much younger…before I landed at the Parker House."

Adam stood with his hands clasped in front of him. "Would it help if I said please?"

"I'll go. But I might not stay. And if I don't, I don't want you coming after me." She closed the lid of the trunk and fastened the straps that prevented it from opening accidently.

"We'll talk about it when we get you safely settled on the Ponderosa," said Adam, taking the trunk by a side handle and dragging it to the door.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

"Your brother seems very handy to have around," said Aubrey, sitting close to Adam on the seat of the buggy. "It took two men to take that trunk up the stairs to my room. He lifted it like it weighed nothing."

"Hoss is big…and strong, but he's the most gentle, kind-hearted man I've ever known," Adam replied.

"I would expect you to say something like that. After all, he is your brother."

Adam slowly shook his head. "That has nothing to do with it. It's just plain fact. You stay with us long enough you'll come to the same conclusion."

"Speaking of staying," she said, clasping her hands on her lap and looking out at the night forest somewhat illuminated by the moon just past full. "I won't be here longer than a few days, Adam."

He looked at her with narrowed eyes.

"First, I don't want to take advantage of your family's kindness in allowing me to stay. Second, I've met with men like McCovey before. He may beat me. He may try to humiliate me." She snorted. "Even Bret thinks he can. But Adam, I've been beaten and humiliated so many times…" Taking a deep breath, she said, "I'm used to it. There's nothing you need to protect me from."

Adam pushed his bottom lip up and nodded, but said nothing.

"So when are we going to get to this Ponderosa of yours?" she asked.

Looking up around him, he said, "We've been on the Ponderosa for over an hour."

When she looked at him, she leaned away with her mouth open and sat in silence for a moment. "I…it's very big, isn't it?"

"Mm hm."

"I thought…"

Glancing over at her, Adam thought she looked troubled. "What is it?"

"You must…have money."

To Adam, she seemed almost disappointed. "Most of our cash is tied up in the herd…in timber and in land. What difference does it make?"

"I've always avoided men with a great deal of money. I didn't want to be seen as a…a leech." She moved away from him.

"Having money is not a contagious disease, Aubrey, and I never thought you were interested in my money." He had allowed his aggravation to invade his voice, but he softened. "I thought you were interested in me."

"I was," she said absently.

Adam's nostrils flared as he looked ahead of him. She'd referred to him in past tense. Breathing out through his nose, he resigned himself to wait for an explanation which wasn't going to be easy. He couldn't really do anything to convince her to let him in while she was a guest in his father's house.

Later at the dinner table, Ben asked, "Miss Hoyle, how long have you been at the Parker House?"

"I don't know if you are acquainted with the Parker House, Mr. Cartwright, but there are two sides to it, the alley side for the men who work in jobs that use their backs and the other side for men who use their brains…the working class and the wealthy. Bret Hayden found me almost ten years ago dealing in the streets for a meal and money for room. He fed me, gave me a room and put me to work in the working class side, strictly at poker. I told him I would take my chances on the streets if we wanted me to do anything else. When he realized how good I was at poker, he moved me to the front, and when I won and continued to win, he gave me my own table, set me up in my own upstairs room, and made sure I had everything I needed and most of what I wanted. And he let me be. At one time, I thought he'd want to take advantage of our arrangement, but he never asked, and I never offered. It turned out he was just happy with half of everything I took in. I also made him quite a profit at the bar."

Ben looked down into his coffee cup. "I didn't mean to pry, Miss Hoyle."

She smiled. "I find it easier to get it all out quickly. I'm not a dove, Mr. Cartwright. Soiled or otherwise. I play poker. I earn my room and board at the Parker House several times over, and I never do more than take money from men at the poker table." She lifted her glass of wine and took a sip. "And I sincerely appreciate your hospitality, but as I've told Adam," she said, looking at Adam sitting next to her, "I don't need to be protected from anyone."

"Landes McCovey isn't just anyone," said Adam, laying his knife and fork on his plate before he finished cutting his next bite of steak. "He's known for his insatiable appetite for hurting and humiliating women."

Leaning back in her chair, Aubrey gave Adam a terse look. "How do you know that?"

"Miss Hoyle," said Ben, "Adam and I have both had the misfortune of finding what Mr. McCovey leaves behind, and _they_ hadn't relieved him of all his money."

"Something McCovey holds quite dear," added Adam. "Not to mention his pride which was badly bruised when he was tossed bodily out of the Parker House."

"Adam was right to bring you here. McCovey would be a fool to try to get to you on the Ponderosa," said Ben.

Aubrey closed her eyes and let her head fall back. It seemed she'd traded one prison for another.

Joe broke the sudden silence. "I guess I was lucky that I didn't actually play poker with you," he said with a smile.

"Joe, if it's all right with your father, I'll play you for…pebbles. I'm sure you'll learn the game is so much more than a card game, and it might just prepare you for other things in life."

Looking over at his father, who was frowning, Joe replied, "Thank you, Miss Hoyle. But my father doesn't think my learning poker is time well spent."

She cut her eyes over at Ben. "It is if you learn the finesse rather than just the game of cards. You see, poker is just another game…like checkers. You have a winner and a loser. But the important part of poker has nothing to do with the cards. It's about learning the human condition, what causes action or retreat. Good lessons to learn when you're on your own. In fact, I can teach you that without a deck of cards…playing checkers, for instance, a game not so unlike poker. The object is to win, but the game is one of strategy and how to manipulate the other player into making moves in your best interest."

Adam chuckled. "The hard part of teaching Joe would be keeping his mind on the game."

She smiled and blushed. "My case is a little different. Most men who play me are more interested in the prize, and I'm not talking about the pot. What they don't realize is that I'm no one's prize," she said, looking Adam in the eye. "I play because I enjoy the game…and the nuance. And it pays for good food, nice clothing, and a more than decent roof over my head. You see, I didn't have a mother to teach me what girls do. I had a father who wanted a son."

When Adam's nostrils flared, Ben knew dinner was over. "Hoss, Joe, would you go make sure the horses are bedded down and close up the barn?"

"Sure, Pa," said Hoss. Both men rose from the table. "Miss Hoyle, it was mighty nice to meet you. I hope you enjoy your stay here." Looking around the room, he added, "This place is pretty special to us. I hope it'll be that for you, too."

"If you'll both excuse me," said, Ben, "I have some paperwork to finish."

Aubrey laid her napkin on the table and bowed her head. "I'm sorry, Adam. I didn't mean to clear the room."

"They didn't leave because of what you said to them. They left because of what you said to me."

Aubrey looked around her self-consciously.

"Shall we go for a walk?" asked Adam.

Giving him a brief smile, she said, "I think that's a good idea."

Adam stood and helped her move her chair out, then asked for her hand with his. She took it, and allowed him to hold it as he led her to the front door and up onto the porch. "Wait here for me while I go hitch a buggy. The view of the lake should be very pretty in the moonlight."

She smiled and nodded, took a seat at the table on the porch and watched him go. _This was a mistake_ , she thought to herself.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Aubrey felt alone with her thoughts as Adam skillfully drove the buggy through the moonlight down the valleys, over the hills, across a bridge. Finally, the buggy climbed steadily until they were in a high clearing overlooking Lake Tahoe. She didn't notice. She was wondering what the evening alone with Adam would bring. They were certainly not in her private room at the Parker House. And she was unsure of herself…of what she would do.

Adam loosely wrapped the reins around the handle of the brake. He leaned forward to see Aubrey's face, and what he saw saddened him. Her brows and her lips were curled in something akin to uncertainty.

"Aubrey, we're here."

"Hm?" She snapped her head forward and sucked in a breath.

Sitting quietly, Adam watched her eyes move slowly across the landscape in front of them, taking in every bend of the shore, every shift of the wind, every glint of light on the surface of the water. He dared to take her hand off her lap and hold it in his.

Her first thought was how warm his hand was, how strong and sure it was. She closed her eyes and tried to speak, but gave up.

"You don't have to say anything," said Adam. "Just enjoy the view."

"I thought we came here to talk," she said quietly.

Adam smiled briefly. "I got the impression you weren't ready to talk."

"Adam, things were simple when I lived in San Francisco and you lived here on the Ponderosa. The only common ground we had was the Parker House. I felt safe until you asked me to come here to meet your family. In fact, I feel safer knowing McCovey is looking for me than I do here with your family now."

"Define safe." When she shook her head and looked away, he asked, "Do I frighten you?"

"Yes…no." She rubbed her forehead. "You don't physically frighten me, but yes, you…what you want, what you represent…frightens me to death."

"What is it you think I want?"

"You want me. Here. With you. You want me to leave the Parker House. You want me to stop playing poker."

Adam bowed his head and twisted his mouth. She was right. He did want all those things. But not at the expense of making her unhappy.

Rather than saying anything, he did something that at first surprised her. After a very short time, it frightened her even more. Not because of what he did, but because of how he'd made her feel.

Adam moved his arm over her shoulder as his other hand went to her chin and turned her face at the same time he leaned in, his lips meeting hers.

She stiffened at first, but as she felt his arms tighten around her, his kiss, his warmth, his scent made her resolve melt. She could do nothing to stop him from going where he wanted. She knew that when he visited her in San Francisco, and that was the sole reason she had sent him away without an answer. The answer would have surely ended it. The lack of an answer almost guaranteed she would see him again at the Parker House. But here, she was beyond the protections the Parker House afforded her.

When he ended his kiss, he kept her close. "I know the circumstances of your life have driven your decisions. I also think you've never let yourself be caught in this particular situation." He rubbed her nose with his. "Sometimes, Aubrey, you have to take a leap of faith."

"What do you want?" she whispered.

"I want you to leave the Parker House. I want you to leave that life and come live on the Ponderosa…as my wife," he said, gazing into her eyes.

He backed away, just a bit and reached into his pocket for his bandana when he saw a tear trickle down her cheek.

"Adam, would you take me back to the house?"

Raising his chin, he regarded her for a moment as she wiped the moisture off her face. She had become very good at not answering his questions. He said nothing, but rather removed his arms from around her, unwrapped the reins, and flicked them, sending the horses trotting on the trail back to the house.

Before they got to the yard, Aubrey touched his arm. "Adam, would you stop, please?"

He reined the horses to a stop, and turned to face her.

She grimaced. How could she tell him she'd rather face McCovey than him. "Adam, I don't think this was a good idea. Would you take me back to town?"

He gave her a curt nod and said, "No. The moon will be gone in less than an hour, and the road to Virginia City is too treacherous in the dark in a buggy. And I'm not taking you back to deal with McCovey."

She let herself fall back into the seat.

"And we haven't really talked this out," he said.

"Adam…"

"Aubrey…" He'd widened those beautiful, clear, hazel eyes at her and dissolved her argument. "You don't know if you'd like this kind of life. You've never had it. Give it a few days, at least."

"What are you going to do when McCovey comes out here looking for me?" she asked, almost angrily.

"He won't. Sheriff Coffee is looking out for him. He's prepared to see that he moves on." He shrugged. "Even if he tries to come out here, he won't get past our men. You're safe."

She snorted. "There's that word again. Isn't _out here_ the only way back to San Francisco?" Calming herself, she went on. "Adam you have to work this ranch, don't you?"

He nodded. "Yes."

"I would wager that most days you're out working somewhere on this ranch from sun up to sun down."

He puckered his mouth. "True enough."

"And what about those cattle drives you told me about? Those last for weeks on end, do they not?"

This time he curled his brows and exhaled heavily through his nose. "Your point?"

"We do so well in San Francisco because when you're there, I have most of your undivided attention, and when I don't, I bide my time playing poker. Are you going to let me go to Virginia City to play poker when you're not here or when you're gone all day?"

"There are other things you can do," he said placatingly.

"I don't cook. I don't clean. I don't sew. I don't weave. I don't even ride. What is it that you think I can do?" Now, she was sitting up in the seat, facing him, her nose inches from the side of his face. She knew that was a mistake moments later when he turned his face to hers and kissed her, ending with his forehead against hers. "Do you honestly think that is enough to base a…"

"Go ahead. Finish," he said with his brows innocently raised.

"To base a marriage on," she whispered.

Sucking in the sides of his cheeks as he breathed in, he said, "I don't know. But I'd like to give it a little time to find out. And you have the time while McCovey is out there looking for you."

Sitting back, she loosely crossed her arms. "It's late."

"It is," Adam said as he snapped the reins, sending the horses into a trot.

When they arrived at the house, Adam helped her down from the buggy. He watched as she walked toward the house, stopping at the front door. "You can go on up to your room, if you'd like."

She smiled. "It didn't want to intrude."

Reaching around her, he opened the door. "I'll be in a in a minute. I need to unhitch the horses and turn them out into the pasture." When she nodded, he held the door while she went through, then pulled it closed behind her. As he took care of the horses and buggy, he thought how unhappy she seemed. As much as the Ponderosa had to offer, it didn't supply her particular form of entertainment. Leaning on the corral fence, he wondered if it was possible for her to be happy here. When he went into the house, he looked around, but only found his father working at the desk.

Ben looked up. "She's already said goodnight. She's upstairs."

"Pa, would you mind if I postponed the line shack for a few days?"

"We still have time before the first snows," Ben said. "It can wait."

Adam nodded and climbed the stairs, walking straight to Aubrey's bedroom door. He gently knocked. "It's me. Do you need anything?"

"I'm fine. Good night, Adam," came her unconvincing voice from the other side of the door.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Adam knocked on the door. "Breakfast is waiting."

There was silence for a long moment, but then she answered, "I'll be a few minutes, Adam. I'm afraid I'm not a early riser. Please start without me."

He smiled. "Come downstairs when you're ready."

When she appeared at the top of the stairs, Ben's eyes moved to her which prompted Adam to turn in his chair. His heart leapt at the sight of her, her hair pulled back away from her face and cascading over her shoulders, and her dress, something less formal than she normally wore, though still not exactly ranch material. He made a mental note to escort her to town for more comfortable clothes. When she arrived at the table, all the men stood and remained standing while Adam moved her chair out and seated her.

"I apologize for my lateness. I'm afraid I tend to sleep later in the morning because I'm usually up playing poker late into the night." She couldn't bring herself to look any of them in the eye, feeling a bit beneath them.

"I thought I'd take you to Carson City today for more comfortable clothes," said Adam.

She looked toward him, but not at him. "Carson City?"

"Well, yes," said Adam, turning to her again. "By now, McCovey probably knows you were seen in Virginia City. It's unlikely he'll look for you in Carson City."

"Adam, thank you, but I don't need clothes. The clothes I have are…" What she wanted to say was that she was more comfortable in the clothes she always wore playing poker, but she knew what he was trying to do. "They're comfortable." The silence was palpable. She placed her napkin on the table, though she'd eaten nothing. "If you'll excuse me, I'm not feeling well. I would like to retire to my room." As she stood, so did everyone else.

When Adam moved to follow, Ben grabbed his arm and shook his head, and when she had turned the corner at the top of the stairs, he said, "Adam, maybe bringing her here wasn't the right thing to do. It's obvious she's feels…" He slightly shrugged. "Out of place."

Leaning back, Adam dropped his napkin on the table and exhaled. "What else was I supposed to do? I couldn't leave her in Virginia City to be attacked by McCovey."

"No, you couldn't," said Ben, pushing his food around on his plate. "But maybe she'd be better off in San Francisco." Slightly shaking his head, he said, "I don't understand why Hayden sent her away in the first place. He could have protected her at the Parker House."

Adam thought for a moment. "You're right, Pa," he said, his brow creased and his lips slightly pursed. He said nothing more, but continued his contemplative mood as he finished his breakfast. Once Joe and Hoss left the table, Adam said, "I thought she could be happy here."

"Adam, there's more to finding a woman to share your life with than just the time you spend together," said Ben. "You have to live together, day and night, and each needs to share responsibilities. She's not cut out for this kind of life."

"I know she isn't…now, but she's intelligent, Pa. She could learn."

Ben raised his brows. "And if she doesn't want to?"

Folding his lips into a line, Adam bowed his head. "I think she's more frightened than anything. It would be a big change for her."

"Adam…"

"Pa, if I'm not going up to the line shack just yet, I should unload the wagon." Adam stood and left, his head spinning as he donned his gun belt and hat without thinking about it. His thoughts were elsewhere. His work during the day did little to keep his mind off Aubrey.

When he ended his day, he found that she hadn't come down for lunch. He knocked on her door for the second time this day.

"Come in."

Pushing the door open, Adam said, "Hop Sing said you haven't eaten today. Would you come down for dinner with me?"

She offered a bright smile. "Yes," and taking Adam's arm, she allowed him to escort her down the stairs and to the table.

Once everyone was seated and thanks given, serving dishes were passed around the table, the only sound, the clink of silver against china.

As the Cartwrights spoke about their day, Aubrey realized Adam's report of his work was missing. In a lull of the conversation, she asked, "Adam, what about you?"

His smile was brief. "I didn't get much done today. I unloaded a wagon."

Aubrey's smile slowly faded. She knew his…melancholy…if that's what it was, was her doing. The conversation moved around each of them during the remainder of dinner.

Afterward, Adam walked Aubrey around the front of the house to the rose garden. Neither knew how to start the conversation. It was Adam who started when he took her hand and pulled her close. "I wanted you to be comfortable here. You're not."

Smiling, she reached up to touch his face. "It seems we have only one thing in common."

"That's not true," he said as he moved his arms around her. "We talk about lots of things. We sit for hours watching people…figuring them out."

"Not so much, it seems," she replied, looking into his eyes, though without a smile, as if she was searching for something.

"Not true. We're both able to learn. As much as you've had to live on the streets, city to city, you know more than you think."

She closed her eyes. "I don't like to think about those times, Adam…the fear…hunger." She sucked in a breath. "Beatings, just because I fought. Most times it didn't even do me any good." Looking into his eyes, she added, "And then there's poker…the only thing besides you…" Pushing away, she said, "The only other thing that makes me happy, and the one thing that has sustained me through the bad times."

"You talk about it like it's a person," said Adam, now standing behind her.

She chuckled. "An old friend, at least. It's comfortable. It's familiar."

Wrapping his arms around her again and laying his chin on her shoulder, he asked, "Am I not comfortable?"

"Mm. You are," she said, smiling sweetly. "But you're not made of stiff, painted paper. You have emotions and desires."

Moving to her neck, he kissed her skin and moved up to her ear. "You've never seemed to have a problem with my emotions or desires."

Aubrey closed her eyes as her chin quivered. "Nights with you…" She inhaled, then let out a timorous breath as she leaned her head back to give him access to her neck. "…are unforgettable." Now, she straightened soberly. "Days…are lonely. But the cards are always there…day or night…whenever I want them…or need them."

Adam walked away and leaned on the fence that supported the roses. "So you'd trade the love of man for a cold, lonely, unfeeling deck of cards?"

Her shoulders slumped as did her head. "Can't you understand? I don't know anything but the cards? I can't even have a conversation with your family unless it's about cards…or strategy." She took his hands in hers. "I would embarrass you and your family…because of who I am…because of what I do." Her brows creased, pleading for him to understand. "Because that's all I know. I couldn't talk to your friends or their wives…about anything." After a long silence, she whispered, "I'm sorry, Adam." When a tear rolled down her cheek, she wiped it away. "You are the only man I have ever loved. And I'm leaving you tomorrow." As she backed away, her face glistened with tears of heartache.

Adam reached for her, but she turned and ran back into the house and up to her room. He followed her, but stood just outside staring at the front door with his hands curled in fists and his lips puckered until Ben opened the door. Seeing the look on his father's face, Adam turned on his heel and, with his hands in his pockets, walked to a chair at the porch table and sat down. When he heard his father's footsteps coming up the risers, Adam leaned the chair back, moved his hands behind his head, crossed his feet and looked out at the night sky.

Ben sat down and waited.

Closing his eyes, Adam exhaled. "Before I left San Francisco, I had asked her to come meet you. She turned me down."

Ben kept his eyes on his son. "Two people who care for each other aren't always meant to be together."

Adam's eyes moved right…toward his father, though his father sat behind him. It took awhile for Adam to respond. "I'll take her back to San Francisco…to the Parker House." Letting the chair drop to all four legs and standing up, he continued, "We'll leave tomorrow for Carson City. Catch the stage from there." Heading for the kitchen, he cut a piece of pie and took it upstairs. "Aubrey?" he said at her door.

"Adam, please…"

Folding his lips into a line, he turned the door knob. "Hop Sing said you haven't eaten anything today, and you barely ate anything for dinner." He set the piece of pie on the night table. "I brought you some apple pie."

She had backed against the far wall, but offered a slight smile. "Thank you, Adam. I'm afraid I don't have much of an appetite."

"You still need to eat something or you'll take sick…and probably be too weak to travel back to San Francisco."

Her head snapped up. "San Francisco?"

He took a deep, disappointed breath at her excitement.

"Oh, Adam. I'm sorry." Moving forward, she laid her hands on his chest. "I know you want me to stay." She searched his eyes. "I just don't…fit in…here, and you'll be the one who pays for that."

Moving his hands to her shoulders, he said softly, "I know. I'm the one who should be apologizing to you. I thought you could be…" He snorted. "I _wanted_ you to be happy here." He smiled sadly when she folded her hands against her chest and rested her chin on them. "Get some rest. We have a long trip ahead of us."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

The ride to Carson City was quiet. Aubrey enjoyed watching the Ponderosa go by, and Adam enjoyed watching her. The corner of his mouth turned up but his mood was melancholy. They would be traveling through Sacramento where they would be sleeping in a hotel rather than a way station. The question rolling around in his head was…should he, for old time's sake, or should he just let it end now…let her go for good…never go back to the Parker House. It would hurt her terribly. But this kind of liaison could never lead to anything permanent. He wanted a wife and a family. She wanted...poker? Was it an addiction? Was it really that it was so familiar and what he had to offer her was so uncomfortable that she would never even try? He was still thinking about it when he drove into Carson City.

Aubrey turned in the seat and looked back behind them, then turned back around. "Adam? Wasn't that the stage office back there?"

"Hm?" Stopping the buggy, he turned to look behind him. "I overshot, didn't I?" he said, turning the buggy around in the street. He stopped the buggy in front of the office. "Wait here. I'll pay for our seats."

Suddenly her eyes widened, and she looked nervously around her.

Adam's heart melted. Taking her hand, he said, "There's no way he could know you're here." Her quick nod and bowed head told him that despite her bravado about taking the beating and moving on, McCovey frightened her…badly. "Come on," he said, offering his hand.

"Thank you," she whispered. She stood by as he purchased their seats.

"We have about half an hour before the stage arrives. I'll get help to unload your trunk, and it will be held here and loaded on the stage when it arrives. In the meantime, I need to take the buggy to the livery stable for storage. You can either wait here in the office or you can come with me. We'll have to walk back."

She breathed in. "No problem. I wouldn't mind the walk."

After dropping the buggy off at the livery, Adam and Aubrey walked back to the stage office. Adam couldn't resist holding her hand. It felt small…delicate, and that made him remember how nimble, quick and sure they appeared at the poker table as she manipulated the cards just before she dealt them, sending each one to a specific spot on the table. After that, she'd give each man sitting at the table her sweetest smile. Maybe it was her ability to rule men she didn't want to give up. Maybe she'd found that she couldn't rule him. He sighed. Maybe she didn't even know that.

They arrived back at the office in time to watch her trunk being loaded in the boot of the stagecoach. The clerk had been directing, and when the trunk was secured, he turned and bumped into Adam. "I'm sorry, Mr. Cartwright," the clerk said, brushing off Adam's jacket. He stopped when Adam's left brow arched. "The stage will be leaving in five minutes if you'd like to, maybe, get some fresh water for the trip. "You'll be stopping for the night at Fountain House."

Adam's head tilted slightly. "Fountain House? Why not Pacific House?"

"Mr. Brockliss won the contract to change the horses. Pacific House didn't have room for three extra strings."

Adam nodded. Pacific House had a larger hotel and was only a few miles up the road from Riverton where Fountain House was located. Hopefully most of the traffic would move on up to Pacific House, and he would have no trouble getting two rooms. He would end things with Aubrey there. Sighing, he realized the ride to San Francisco might be quite…cold.

The coach was crowded, so they said little. At times Aubrey rested her head on Adam's shoulder to nap, and several times, Adam's head rested on Aubrey's while both slept. Adam pointed out several interesting spots, and both nodded and smiled politely. They shared a canteen of water. When they stopped at Swift's Station, neither left the coach, afraid Adam's seat might be taken by one of the men riding on top.

The coach passed Spooner's Station just beyond the eastern Sierra summit and drove into the town of Glenbrook where several men disembarked. That left two men on top of the coach.

Travelling on to Friday's Station just before entering California, the coach stopped to change horses. Adam purchased dried beef, apples and cookies from Mrs. Burke, Friday Burke's wife, for their lunch.

They stopped one more time to rest the horses at Yank's Station in Lake Valley before they summited the western Sierra. Their next stop was Phillip's Station where the horses were changed again, then Webster's Sugar Loaf House, bypassing Slippery Ford.

The going was slow through the narrows by the river. Adam had Aubrey sit by the window to enjoy the rugged view. The large number of wagons traveling the Placerville-Carson Valley Road caused the coach to run late, at times leaving them motionless for as much as half an hour, so they kept going past McMurtry House and Riverside House. By the time they were on the other side of the narrows, the sun was setting. They arrived at Fountain House as the day's last light gave way to starlight.

"Hungry?" Adam asked after obtaining the keys to their rooms.

Aubrey smiled apologetically. "Not really. Mostly tired. I am a little stiff, though," she replied as she dug her fingers into the small of her back. "You?"

"Oh yeah," he replied. "And you should eat something, too, even if it's just soup." Moving his hand to her back, he guided her to the dining room bustling with travelers from several stagecoach lines as well as locals from the small town of Riverton.

Adam ordered steak, then looked at Aubrey with raised brows.

"Is there a smaller cut of steak?" she asked.

Smiling, Adam placed an order for her, and when the waiter left, he said, "Same order as mine…smaller amounts. So, what did you think of the scenery?"

As she took a breath, her eyes looked everywhere but at him until she spoke. "I've been down that road before, or rather the one just above it…before the one by the river was built. I could still see the river now and then. I hid in the back of a covered wagon. When it stopped, I slipped out and disappeared into the crowd, and then found another that was just starting to move forward."

Adam watched the pleasantness of her face become sad.

"I can't tell you how many miles I travelled like that, but I will tell you that's how I got to San Francisco. I remember climbing out of the last wagon and looking out over Portsmouth Square. There wasn't much there at the time. There was the first Parker House. I tried to get work there, but they wouldn't hire a fifteen year old. Then it burned, and I tried at the second at seventeen. Still too young, though there were plenty of places that would…use…me," she said, looking away. She looked back at him. "I didn't want to be just another girl to be used by men. I wanted to play…"

"Poker," said Adam. When she bowed her head again, he said, "I'm sorry. Please, go on."

"I was somewhere between eighteen and nineteen when Bret built the existing Parker House, bigger and more beautiful than either of its predecessors. Bret had seen me play in the streets. He took me in, cleaned me up, bought me some decent clothes and sat me down at a poker table. After I moved to the front room, after men lined up to play at my table, Bret asked me to marry him."

The waiter delivered their food and refreshed their wine. "If there's anything else you would like, please let me know," the waiter said.

Adam never looked at him. His gaze was fixed on Aubrey. "Go on."

"I couldn't marry him. By that time, I had grown to love him…but like a father. I hurt him terribly, but for some reason, he kept me on, and…well…I made us both a lot of money." She looked back up at him, but his mind was somewhere else. "Adam, what is it?"

"Hm? Oh, just thinking about how it must have been that long ago in San Francisco. "It was pretty rough then. Still is. Being so young, it's a wonder you survived at all."

"I owe Bret everything, Adam. Can you understand that?"

He took of sip of wine, then said, "I can. But do you plan to spend the rest of your life thanking him?"

Laying her fork on her plate, she daubed her mouth with her napkin and laid it on the table. "That's not why I'm going back."

Adam's brow creased. "Isn't it?"

She looked into his eyes for only a moment before she looked away. Nothing else was said until Adam escorted her to her room and opened her door.

"Adam," she said, blushing. "Why two rooms?" Slowly looking up at him, she said, "Stay with me."

His nostrils flared.

Stepping against him, she moved her hands up his chest, moving one all the way up to the back of his neck, coaxing his head down until their lips were inches apart. She tiptoed to bridge the gap, kissed him, then gently bit his lip.

He hadn't intended to spend another night with her. He wanted to make a clean break, but feeling her breath on his face, her body pressed against his, his desire got the best of him. Moving his arm around her, he lifted her feet of the floor and moved her further into the room, closing the door behind him.

Their kisses became more and more urgent, and though his mind was telling him to stop, his loins were in control.

She had finished working on his shirt buttons and had moved to the buttons on his trousers when he took her arms and stepped back away from her. Never had he allowed his emotions to win over his intellect. But she stood before him in nothing but her flimsy camisole and drawers, flimsy enough that he could see through them, her lips wet and slightly parted, her eyes pleading, and her hair falling over her shoulders. He told himself once more, just one more chance for her to change her mind before he told her goodbye for the last time.

As his hands moved just beneath her drawers, pushing them down, her hands unfastened the last of his buttons, and just before they fell to the bed, he moved her camisole over her head. He stood, letting his trousers drop to the floor, and just before he blew the lamps out, he looked at her in all her naked wonder, lying on the bed waiting for him.

When he touched her, she let out a timorous breath. When his mouth tasted her smooth skin, her breath became a soft moan, and by the time there were only a few hours away dawn, she'd gasped his name more than once.

He left her sleeping and went to his own room where his valise was delivered the night before. He shaved, took a sponge bath and dressed, then took his packed valise to her room to awaken her.

To his surprise, she was already awake, dressed and had just finished repacking her small bag.

He greeted her with a kiss, a short one at first, but then he enveloped her in his arms and kissed her as if it was the last kiss they would ever share. Afterward, they shared a melancholy look, but said nothing, quietly leaving the room and heading downstairs for a quiet breakfast and the next leg of their journey to Sacramento.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

The stagecoach ride was much like the day before, different towns, different buildings, but the quiet between Adam and Aubrey had begun to change to something more and more uncomfortable. They stopped at Sportsman's Hall in Pollock Pines to change horses, then for lunch in Placerville. They changed horses again in Clarksville, and arrived in Sacramento just before dark where they took rooms at the Orleans Hotel.

After dinner, Adam walked Aubrey to her room, and when she stepped into him to invite him in, he took her hands in his.

"Stay, please," she said. "I won't see you for some time once we get to San Francisco."

Though Adam smiled, it was a sad smile. "No. And I won't be staying in San Francisco. I'm heading home as soon as I see you to the Parker House."

Her mouth moved, but she couldn't find the words to say anything.

"Aubrey, I love you, but…" He shook his head. "What we each want is worlds apart."

"Adam, the cards…they've fed me and clothed me. They're all I know."

Moving his hands to her arms, Adam furrowed his brow. "Aubrey, you talk about the cards like they're alive, like they have breath and feelings…like you owe them something. They can't care about you…they can't love you." Stepping away, he said, "I want a life with you, but I'm not going to share you with a deck of cards."

She back away, stunned at the finality of his last words. "You don't have to see me to San Francisco. I know my way," she said.

"I'm not taking a chance McCovey will find you before you're back at the Parker House. You'll be safe there."

By now, she had backed through the open door of her hotel room. Without saying anything, she slowly closed the door, leaving Adam standing in the hall.

With his head bowed, he reached up to touch the door, but instead, let his hand drop to his side. He closed his eyes, let a breath out through his mouth, then took a step back and turned toward his own room. He didn't sleep that night, but rather lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. He felt the familiar heartache he'd felt every time love had slipped away. But he had to accept that she couldn't choose him over the cards, and that meant together they could never be truly happy.

The next morning when Adam knocked on her door, she didn't answer. He knocked again, and called her name, and when there was still no answer, he tried the door. It opened to a room that looked as if it hadn't been used. Rushing down the stairs with his valise, he stopped at the front desk. "Have you seen Miss Hoyle this morning?"

"Miss Hoyle left last night," answered the clerk. "She caught a late steamer to San Francisco." Turning, he pulled an envelope out of the key box. "She left this for you."

"Thank you," Adam said as he took the envelope from the clerk. He went to a chair and set his valise on the floor next to him. Removing the letter from the envelope, he unfolded it, took a deep breath and began to read.

 _My Dearest Adam,_

 _Part of me was so glad you found me at the Sazerac. The bigger part of me knew I couldn't stay. Though I believe love exists between us, our separate pasts and our current stations forbid it._

 _I know I prolonged my time with you, if only for a night, and I won't apologize. I will carry the love you've shown me in my heart forever._

 _Please don't follow me to San Francisco. If you believe McCovey is looking for me in Virginia City, he's not in San Francisco, and I can safely get back to the Parker House on my own. Go home, Adam, to your family where you belong. The Parker House is beneath you, but it is where I belong._

 _I wish you a remarkable life filled with the love and happiness of a woman who deserves you._

 _You have my love forever._

 _Aubrey_

"Mr. Cartwright, your ship will be leaving in ten minutes," said the clerk, standing over Adam.

Adam continued to stare at the note. "Let it go. I'm going in the other direction." He stood and walked into the saloon at the back of the hotel. At the bar, he ordered a whiskey and sipped it as he reread her letter, unsure of whether he should let her go without a fight. Setting his glass down hard on the bar, he thought about the possibility of McCovey finding out they were on their way to San Francisco. If something happened to her before she arrived at the Parker House, he'd live with the guilt the rest of his life. Turning the glass up, he swallowed the rest of his whiskey, and went in search of a livery and a grocery. Within an hour, he was on his way to San Francisco.

Adam rode fast into the livery at Vacaville. He'd run this horse so hard, there were bands of white froth on his chest and hind quarters.

The man at the livery came out and shook his head. "Let me guess. You need another horse." Touching the horse's chest, he said, "But I'm not gonna give you a half cent for this one. And based on his condition, I'm not sure I wanna give you another." His eyes glared under furrowed brows.

Adam bit the inside of his cheek and nodded, giving the man a serious look. "I'm going after a woman."

The livery man gave him a sideways glance. "Why?"

Answering the man's sideways glance with one of his own, Adam countered, "Because she's worth it."

After a thoughtful nod, the livery man said, "I've got one for you. He's fast. He's strong, and he'll take you most of the way. If you give 'im a rest or two he'll take you all the way there. But he ain't cheap."

"I tell you what," said Adam as he opened his wallet. "I'll lease him from you for two hundred and fifty dollars, and I'll make sure he gets back to you."

"Any why can I trust you?"

"I'll throw in a Ponderosa steer."

"And just how are you gonna manage that…unless your name is Cartwright," the livery man said with narrowed eyes.

Adam raised his brows and nodded.

"Same question," said the livery man. When Adam inhaled and flared his nostrils, the man laughed. "Tell me the name of your two brothers in the order from oldest to youngest and the name of your cook." He laughed again when Adam's mouth opened and his nose wrinkled. "If you're really a Cartwright, I know your Pa."

Now Adam laughed. "I'm the oldest. Adam," he said, extending his hand, and while he answered the question, they shook.

"I don't want your money, Adam. Take the horse. Just get him back to me."

"Thank you, sir. Your name?"

"William Fedder."

Adam didn't recognize the name, but shook the man's hand heartily. He moved his saddle from one horse to the other, and as he tightened the cinch, the livery man said, "And don't forget the steer. I haven't had a good Ponderosa steak in quite some time."

"I'll make sure the beef is delivered," said Adam as he tipped his hat and rode away.

When he arrived in San Francisco, he rode straight to the Parker House, and when he dismounted, he flipped the reins over a hitching post and hurried inside, stopping at the bar. "Has Aubrey arrived?"

"Aubrey!" said the bartender, confused. "Now, Mr. Cartwright, you know she's not here."

"Where's Hayden?" Adam barked.

"I'm right here," came a voice from behind him.

Adam spun around. "Have you seen Aubrey?"

"Cartwright, you're not making much sense," replied Bret. "You know I sent her away."

"She left Sacramento on a steamer last night. She should have been here hours ago," said Adam.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

"You let her come back to San Francisco alone?" yelled Bret.

Adam drew in a long breath and clenched his teeth causing the muscles in his jaw to tighten. "Just why couldn't she come back to San Francisco alone? The danger was in Virginia City!"

Bret shook his head. "There was never any danger in Virginia City. I didn't send her there because of McCovey. He never left San Francisco. I sent her to you."

Adam's chin rose. "I didn't know she was there."

"No, but you found out, didn't you? It was only a matter of time before she played poker." Bret relaxed now that the truth was out. "She deserved something better than this," he said, waving his hand around in the air. "She never would have left on her own to seek you out, and you didn't appear to be ready to take her home yourself."

"I asked. She said no." Adam breathed deeply, and with slightly pursed lips, he added. "She stayed because of you."

Hayden shook his head and scoffed. "I asked her to marry me. She turned me down."

"That doesn't mean she doesn't care for you. You rescued her. She feels she owes you."

"That's ridiculous," said Bret, pouring himself a shot of whiskey. "You evidently don't know her at all." After downing the whiskey, he added, "She stays for the cards."

"No," said Adam. "She stays for you because she thinks you need the money she earns at her table."

Both men heard yelling at the front door of the Parker House and turned just as a woman was shoved violently through the door. She'd landed on her knees, and as Adam and Bret ran toward her a booted foot came through the door and shoved her to the floor.

Adam stepped over her and to the door, but turned back when he realized the woman on the floor was Aubrey. Kneeling next to her, he raised her up into his arms. "Aubrey, can you hear me?"

Barely conscious, she opened two swollen eyes and slightly smiled. "It's over, Adam. I've taken my beating."

"It's not over, Aubrey. I'm not letting him get away with this," Adam said as he looked her over. Both eyes had already begun to blacken, her nose and bottom lip were bloody, and she had bruises all over her arms and shoulders. Looking further, he found blood…a lot of blood on her skirt, and instantly knew McCovey had not only beaten her, but had applied the kind of humiliation he was so well known for. "Bret, find a doctor."

"Where are you going?" asked Bret as he took Aubrey from Adam.

Adam stood and looked down at Aubrey, his veins showing prominently on his neck. "Where do you think I'm going," he barked as he turned toward the door.

Bret motioned to one of his men. "Get the boys together and follow Cartwright. Don't interfere, but make sure McCovey has no one backing him up."

Aubrey struggled to sit up. "No! Don't let him go!" Bret could barely hear her, but her eyes were wide and wet.

Lifting her from the floor, Bret carried her to her bedroom, motioning for several of the girls to follow. "Alta, go find Doc Brehm. Tell him it's urgent. Abby, stay here with Aubrey."

"Where you going?" asked Abby.

"I'm following Cartwright. McCovey's fast. I have no idea how fast Cartwright is."

When Bret left, Aubrey struggled to get up from the bed. "Now, Aubrey," said Abby. "You're in no shape to go anywhere."

"I have to stop him," said Aubrey, finding it hard to breath as she pushed herself up and to her feet. She fell against the wall, but continued to inch her way toward the window.

Moving her arm around Aubrey, trying to get her back to bed, Abby said, "You know perfectly well Bret can take care of himself."

"I'm not talking about Bret," Aubrey snapped rather weakly.

Adam spotted McCovey removing Aubrey's trunk from a wagon he presumed had been hired by Aubrey to take her to the Parker House from the docks. McCovey was loading the trunk onto the back of a buggy when Adam yelled his name.

"Cartwright," said McCovey with a malevolent smile. "I'm just taking what's rightfully mine."

Continuing down the street toward McCovey, Adam knew full well everything Aubrey owned was in that trunk, including her jewels. "I'm afraid I have to disagree. Aubrey doesn't owe you anything. You lost fair and square."

"She's a woman. There's nothing fair and square about a woman playing poker." McCovey let the trunk fall to the ground and stepped away from his buggy.

"If you felt that way, McCovey, you should never have sat down at her table. Your loss is your own fault," Adam said as he stood in the middle of the street, his legs spread shoulder width, and his hands hanging comfortably at his side. His intellect told him to avoid a gun fight, but his anger hoped for it. Even so, he appeared calm.

McCovey recognized the stance he'd seen before when he'd gotten what he wanted in a way that injured most. He'd won so many times that even though Cartwright looked capable, McCovey was sure he'd win.

Adam had been watching McCovey's face as he sized up his options. What he saw was arrogance, something that could easily get a man killed.

As each man stood in the middle of the street appraising the other man, Bret's men moved down each of the sidewalks, whispering to innocent citizens to move into a building, and taking care of any men paying particularly close attention to the developments on the street.

Every person, every buggy and wagon, every horse stopped moving. The silence was deafening.

Aubrey was fighting her way to her window when she heard the gunshots. She froze for a moment, unable to move at the thought of finding Adam lying dead in the street. Trembling, her eyes pleaded with Abby to help her to the window, and when she arrived, she sank to her knees and sobbed.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Both men heard their own shot, plus the shot of the other. Those in the street who witnessed the gunfight did not immediately know if either one had been hit.

Bret looked closely at each man's face. Adam's was the epitome of cool and calm. But then Bret thought he might have already made peace with his possible death. He was that kind of man. McCovey's face was blank, but soon began to shimmer with sweat. Bret's conclusion was confirmed when McCovey dropped to his knees. The man never lowered his gun. He never took his eyes off Adam. Even when he fell face first in the dirt of the street, his eyes were open and his hand still gripped his gun. Moving into the street, Bret knelt next to McCovey and pushed him over on his back. Adam's bullet had pierced McCovey's heart.

Very slowly, Adam holstered his gun and raised his right hand to his left arm. He looked at it, and seeing blood spreading down the fabric of his shirt, he allowed a heavy breath to escape.

As Bret approached him, he stopped short, his mouth slightly open. "You're hit?" When Adam nodded, he said, "You didn't even flinch."

"Would you help me get Aubrey's trunk in the buggy?" asked Adam.

After his hand waved and pointed, Bret's men came forward and lifted the trunk into the buggy, then drove it to the side of the Parker House while Bret and Adam walked back inside. The doctor had just arrived, so the two men stood at the bar and quietly sipped whiskey while they waited. Both watched the doctor as he came down the stairs. His introspectiveness as he slowly descended the stairs told both men Aubrey's condition was bad. In reality, it was worse than either of them imagined after seeing what they could of McCovey's handiwork.

As he sipped whiskey from the glass waiting for him on the bar, the doctor spoke to the back wall as Bret and Adam considered the same wall. Without looking at either one of them, the doctor said, "McCovey outdid himself. I cleaned her wounds and set a broken finger. She needs to keep cool cloths on her eyes. Her bruises and abrasions will heal with time, but we'll have to watch for infection. There are some internal injuries that concern me. In the meantime, she needs time, gentlemen, and I mean quiet, peaceful time. I don't want her to do anything but rest for the next few weeks. I'll come by in a few days and check on her."

"How much for your services?" asked Adam.

Setting his empty glass back down on the bar, the doctor moved to Adam's side and looked at his arm. "Shall I take a look at that?"

Shaking his head, Adam said, "It's just a crease."

The doctor shrugged and headed for the door. He didn't stop his progress as he said, "You don't owe me a thing. I should be thanking you for eliminating a blight on this city's female population."

Pouring another glass of whiskey, Adam said, "You have to tell her you don't need the money she earns you. Until you do, she won't leave with me."

Quietly setting his glass on the bar, Bret turned away leaving Adam alone and climbing the stairs.

Adam's head slightly turned at the sound of the door at the top of the stairs opening and closing.

Leaning against the closed door, Bret looked at Aubrey who appeared asleep. His heart ached at the sight of the woman he loved beaten to the point she was almost unrecognizable. That didn't matter to him. She was a beautiful woman, but she was more honest, more genuine that any woman he'd ever known. He'd probably laugh that his assessment of Aubrey was the same as Adam's. But Adam was a younger man, and he lived in paradise whereas all Bret could give her was more of the same. He knew his offer was beneath her.

Quietly moving to the chair at the side of the bed, Bret sat down and took Aubrey's right hand, looking at her broken index finger, an important digit when dealing cards.

She stirred. "Bret…" she coughed, then smiled. "I saw McCovey drop and thought…finally, his campaign against women is over. Adam was still standing. Is he all right?"

"McCovey's bullet creased his left arm. A few inches to the right, and it could've been his heart. But Adam had the better aim. He didn't miss McCovey's."

A long silence was broken by Bret. "I don't need you here. You need to go with Adam when he goes back to the Ponderosa."

She looked away. "Adam doesn't want me to play poker."

"Stop making excuses, Aubrey. I don't need the money you make on the poker table. You've made us both a small fortune, and all you've given me is tucked away in a safe downstairs. I haven't used any of it. I had hoped…" Hanging his head, he said. "It doesn't matter."

Moving to her side to face him, she covered his hand with her good hand. "It does matter. I owe you so much."

"Girl, you need to understand you've paid me many times over. You've played poker since you were a small child." Leaning down to her, Bret kissed her forehead. "It's time for you to let this go and have a normal life."

"I don't know how," she whispered.

"Cartwright knows that. He's a patient man. And he loves you. He can give you the life you deserve." Bret patted her hand and stood. "I'm going to make arrangements for your trunk to be brought up to your suite. I'll put Cartwright up in another room. You'll be here for a while yet before you leave for the Ponderosa."

Slowly going down the stairs, Bret stopped at the bottom and regarded Adam who was still standing at the bar, but was looking at the mirror, his glass suspended just beyond his lips. "I've done all I can, Cartwright. The rest is up to you."

Adam set his glass on the bar without taking a drink and watched Bret's reflection in the mirror as he walked to the back of the big gambling hall where the owner of the Parker House disappeared into the house office. Turning, Adam looked up the stairs, then took a deep breath and climbed them. Very quietly, he knocked on the door.

Her voice sounded much stronger than he expected. "Come in."

He smiled when he opened the door and stepped in. After laying his hat on a dresser, he sat on the chair Bret had previously occupied. Lifting her right hand off the bed, he closely considered it. It appeared McCovey intended to make it difficult for her to deal cards…not enough to stop her, but rather just enough to make the permanence of her injury noticeable.

"Aubrey…"

"I've been here before, Adam. I'll be all right."

Bringing her hand to his lips, he kissed it. "McCovey's violation of you changes nothing."

A tear ran down her cheek. "I've been…violated…before, but never as viciously. I wouldn't blame you if you…if I'm not…" Unable to look him in the eye, she turned away.

"Aubrey, this wasn't your fault."

"Wasn't it? I seduce men for a living."

"Being a good poker player doesn't make you a harlot. If that were true, McCovey and every other man who plays poker for a living is no better."

"That goes without saying." She smiled. "Dear Adam. You know that is not what proper society believes. Men get to go on with their lives as if nothing happened."

"It doesn't matter what anyone else believes. You and I know society has it wrong."

"Despite that fact, Adam, this will follow us, and it could harm you and your family more than you know."

"Aubrey, there are only a few people who know what happened, and none of them are going to say a word."

"That's not true. There were men watching in a circle…cheering him on. They'll all talk…boast."

Adam knew she was trying to be brave, but by now, her chin was quivering. Gently raising her up into his arms, he held her. The longer he held her, the closer she came to breaking down until finally, he said, "You don't have to be strong. Let it out."

She did, sobbing in his arms as daylight faded in the window.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

Adam rushed into the Parker House long before it was packed with humanity. He might have stopped as the few heads there turned toward him, but kept going without taking much notice. Taking two steps at a time up the stairs, he arrived quickly at Aubrey's door, but was stopped by Bret.

"The doctor's with her."

"She seemed all right this morning. What changed?" asked Adam.

Bret leaned against a wall with his hands clasped in front of him and his head bowed. "Doctor said she's had a low fever for a few days. Shortly after you left, she told Abby she was hot, and after Abby felt her forehead, she sent someone for the doctor. I sent for you."

Adam swallowed hard. "Any word?"

Shaking his head, Bret replied, "No. Not yet."

"How long's he been in there?" asked Adam.

"About half an hour."

Moving his hand down the back of his head, Adam walked to the opposite side of the hall and leaned back against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest. He'd just sent a telegram to his father telling him he hoped to bring Aubrey back to the Ponderosa within the week. Now he was worried the life he imagined with her would never happen. If he'd just handled things differently in Sacramento, McCovey's attack could have been avoided. Based on the fact the man never left San Francisco, it was apparent he wasn't interested in going after her, making his assault one of opportunity. Adam exhaled as his brows curled in guilt. He should have tried harder to keep her in the safety of the Ponderosa.

Abby stepped through the door and quickly closed it. "The doctor needs water. Lots of hot water."

Adam and Bret looked at each other before both men trotted down the stairs. It was quite a few minutes before Adam returned with two buckets. "Bret'll be back with more in a few minutes."

Abby reached for the buckets, and when Adam bent to take them, she said, "No. You can't come in yet. I'll take them." She looked at him sternly, and as he backed away, her look became apologetic.

Thinking she meant that look for snapping at him, he said, "It's all right. Go ahead."

Closing her eyes, she seemed quite sad when she lifted one bucket and opened the door, turned for the second bucket, and then closed the door quickly once she was on the other side.

Adam's eyes narrowed as he contemplated the closed door. Even after Bret came up with the other buckets of water, knocked on the door, and was abruptly relieved of his load, Adam maintained the same look.

Bret looked back at him after staring at the door for a moment. "You, too?"

Crooking his jaw, Adam simply nodded.

"This may be a while," said Bret. "Might I suggest we wait downstairs with a bottle?"

Nodding, Adam followed him down the stairs.

The two men sat at the table closest to the bottom of the stairs, and sipped their whiskey without uttering a word. After another half hour passed, Adam had already compared them to fathers waiting for the delivery of a baby. A feeling of dread slowly overtook him.

Bret noticed the change. "Adam? What is it?"

Taking a deep breath, Adam leaned forward and placed his glass on the table. "He'd have said something already if it was just an infection."

"What else would it be?" asked Bret as he, too, leaned forward.

Adam closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "A child."

Bret went pale, but quickly turned red as his nostrils flared and his teeth bared at Adam. "I oughta take you out back and beat the tar outta you!" he yelled.

Adam glared back. "IF…" Calming himself, he began again. "If that's what this is…I didn't know."

"What's there to know?" Looking around him, Bret realized they'd attracted the attention of the few patrons in the Parker House. Leaning forward, he continued quietly. "When you take up with a woman who's not your wife, you take precautions, and if you don't, you take responsibility."

Sitting up straight, Adam answered, "Had I known…about everything," he said, glaring again at Bret, "I would have handled things differently. She didn't tell me." He let himself fall to the back of his chair. "I don't think she knew." After a long pause, he said, "If that's what this is." He took a sip of whiskey, then set the glass back on the table. "It doesn't change anything." Standing and walking to the bottom of the stairs, he looked up. "She's up there with the doctor because of McCovey. Had we known McCovey never left San Francisco, this would never have happened," he said, turning and glaring at Bret.

"I've got a gambling house to run," said Bret after he downed the last of his whiskey. He stood, glanced guiltily at Adam, and walked back to the office, slamming the door.

Adam walked back up the stairs and paced in front of Aubrey's door. He was at the top of the stairs when the door opened, and turned in time to see the doctor carefully pull the door to. He gave the doctor an anticipatory stare.

"There is some mild infection from the beating McCovey gave her…" He'd been studying Adam since he stepped out of the room. "Looks like you've already guessed there was a child."

Straining to keep his breathing even, Adam looked away for a moment.

The doctor could see the muscles of Adam's jaw working. "Adam, she didn't know there was a child, so you couldn't have. It was still very early. The loss was McCovey's doing." By the slight pucker of Adam's lips and the lowered eyelids, Doc Brehm knew there wasn't anything he could say to make it any easier, and based on Aubrey's fear talking out loud, he knew this was a man who would've welcomed a child. "When Abby comes out, you can go in and see her. I'll be back this evening to check on her."

Adam stood with his hands balled in fists at his sides as he listened to the doctor walk down the stairs and waited for the glass to rattle in the front door of the Parker House. Taking a deep breath and closing his eyes, he steadied himself before he entered her room. She didn't need to see the anger he was feeling toward himself. Finally, he lightly tapped the door and heard a faint, "Come in."

Aubrey was propped up in the bed, though not sitting up. When she saw him she gave him a pitiful smile before she turned away to cry. "I'm so sorry, Adam," she whispered.

Suddenly, his anger seemed insignificant to her pain. Sitting on the side of the bed, he took her hand and gently turned her face to his. "Aubrey, there's nothing to be sorry for. The doctor said it was too early for you to have known. And both of us thought McCovey was in Virginia City."

"If that's true, why did you follow me?"

"I wasn't going to follow you. I got scared," Adam said softly, "of the possibility he could beat you back to San Francisco once he found you weren't in Virginia City. But it seems sending you to Virginia City was Bret's idea to get you out of this life because he knew I was there." He carefully watched Aubrey's face when he said, "And he knew McCovey never left San Francisco." Adam actually felt relieved it was all out, and he didn't have to continue the lie.

Her lips became a tight line. "Bret," she spat.

"Now, don't be so hard on Bret. He saw what was happening between us, and he wanted you to have better life. He was counting on me to get you to stay on the Ponderosa."

Wiping her face with a handkerchief, she drew herself more upright, sniffled, and put on a brave smile. "Well, I think the worst is over. When are you going back to the Ponderosa?"

His smile warmed her. "Not until the doctor says you can travel. And I don't want to hear any arguments, Miss Hoyle. You will be Mrs. Cartwright before we leave this city."

Now, her voice shook again. "Adam, why would you…?" she asked, looking away again as her tears began to flow.

"Aubrey, none of this was your fault. If there's any blame, it lies squarely on McCovey, and he can never hurt you or anyone else again." Leaning over her, he touched her head with his forehead as his lips touched her cheek. "My feelings for you haven't changed." As she turned toward him, his lips found hers and lingered. "Now, get some rest. I'll ask the doctor when he thinks you can make the trip and go ahead and make the arrangements. We'll take the steamer to Sacramento, and then a stage to Virginia City."

She smiled and nodded, though it was apparent to Adam she was still troubled. She watched him close the door, and then began the process of saying goodbye to the life she'd built at the Parker House. After running from McCovey, and then ending up at his mercy…and now this latest…loss…. She sniffled. She couldn't stay now, and it didn't matter anyway. Bret had been right. The cards were an excuse. He would be just fine without her.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

Adam couldn't stop staring. Her cuts and bruises had mostly healed. She looked as he remembered her from the first time he stepped into the Parker House and saw her at the main poker table. He'd thought she was one of Hayden's ploys to get men to sit down at a table and deal cards only to sit back and watch the play, but she put on the most beautiful smile, looked at every man sitting at the table, dealt the cards and played the entire hand with a confidence he never imagined would belong to a woman playing a man's game. His intrigue got the best of him. He sat down at her table, watched and listened to her and was almost immediately dumbstruck. At least for a time. It didn't take him long to gather his wits and stand to exit the table.

"It's been a pleasure, Mr.?"

"Cartwright. Adam Cartwright," he answered, returning a brilliant smile of his own.

All the men at the table looked at each other as she rarely gave more than a smile and a nod when someone left the table. Then there was the extended gaze. They forgot all about it when she said, "Ante up. The next hand's coming out."

"Where are you?" Aubrey asked as they sat at a table enjoying dinner in the Parker House dining room. People where staring, but she didn't care. She'd already come to the conclusion she came out of the last few months better than she'd been when it all started.

He smiled. "I was thinking about when we first met."

Blushing, Aubrey said, "Never in a million years did I think you'd come back. You were different. I didn't even understand why you sat down at the table." Glancing up at him, she added, "And you only played one hand…and folded." There was a long silence before Aubrey broached the subject she feared, but knew had to be discussed. "What did the doctor tell you?"

"He said you'd recovered nicely."

"I'm sure he told you the rest," she said almost too quietly to hear.

He leaned forward so as not to be heard by those around them. "We don't have to discuss this. We can wait and see."

"I thought it would matter to you," she said, bowing her head almost shamefully. "I don't want you to think you have to go on as planned."

Covering her hand with his, he said, "Aubrey, I will say this once again, and then you have to stop…it's not your fault. The more I think about it the more I believe McCovey was so brutal because he wanted to end any possibility of your happiness by giving me second thoughts. The truth is the doctor doesn't know for sure. But if it turns out we can't, we have an alternative. The Virginia City orphanage is full of unwanted children. Some are babies who's mothers have died and who's father's can't take care of them."

"They aren't yours, Adam. You once spoke about having children of your own."

Looking into her eyes, he replied, "Adoption will make them ours. They'll have our name, and they'll grow up knowing they're loved."

She nodded and took another bite of her dinner, knowing he knew she was anxious about raising children. She'd never been around children and didn't have a normal childhood herself.

"Aubrey…" When her eyes moved up to his, he could see her fear. "You're not alone in this. We'll get used to being married before we think about children…unless, of course…" He smiled and slightly shrugged. "We have all the time in the world starting tomorrow morning."

"Who will be there?" Aubrey asked.

"You, me," Adam said, smiling teasingly to which she rolled her eyes and returned the smile. "Bert, Abby, the minister and his wife. That's all."

"And are you disappointed?"

Adam's brows furrowed. "Why would I be disappointed?"

Frowning, Aubrey bowed her head. "That you didn't get married on the Ponderosa with your family and all your friends there to share it."

"Oh, there will be a party," he replied, chuckling. "We won't get out of that."

"Oh," she replied, frowning.

"You don't have to worry, Aubrey. It seems we got you out of Virginia City quietly enough. What happened to a woman in San Francisco…well, things happen to women in San Francisco all the time. I don't think anyone in Virginia City will pay much attention." Taking her hand in his, he said, "All you have to do is decide what name you want to go forward. Have you?"

Tilting her head slightly, she briefly raised an eyebrow. "A woman's name, finally, though it was interesting to see men's faces when they realized mine belonged to a woman."

"Are you saying you'll miss it?" asked Adam, looking lovingly at her. "If you will, you don't have to change it." His brows curled in concern. "But I worry it'll haunt you."

"No. I've always hated that name…from when I was seven or eight…when I realized it was a man's name and that my father preferred a boy. It brings back a lot of bad memories from long before McCovey." Taking a deep breath, she said, "But a new name will take some getting used to." Shaking her head slightly, she said, "I can't seem to find one that feels right." Looking back at him, she asked, "Do you have a favorite name?"

"Mm hm. Elizabeth. My mother's name. My father called her Liz," he said, looking away at a far off memory of watching his father when he spoke of the mother Adam never knew.

She reached across the table for his hand. "And what will you call me?"

Adam lowered his head, looking up at her as his nostrils flared, and in a deep, husky voice, he said, "Beth when you're good." With a impish smile, he added, "Elizabeth when you're bad."

For the first time in more than a month, her smile lit up her entire face. She looked as Adam remembered her even as she became the lovely former poker player who would grace the dinner table at the Ponderosa each and every night.

 **The End**


End file.
